For All You Know
by high.fiving.jesus
Summary: Long awaited sequel to The Only Thing. *It all became real to her, and she was either all in, or all out.*
1. Mr boring Barker

**I continued! Okay, so it's the sequel to **_**The only thing**_**, and there are definitely two new characters to the story:**

** Allison Mackenzie Cooper Monroe & Alex Dylan Cooper Monroe!**

For all you know.

_~:*Chapter 1*:~_

My name is Sonny Monroe, I'm now twenty and I have two four year olds. Yes, innocent girl from Wisconsin messed up at sixteen.

I _love_ him, even if I'm not with him in LA, I love _him_. You probably don't know who I'm talking about. He's the most famous person I know other then my best friend, Tawni Hart. She's in front of my best friend Lucy because she helped me when I was scared and trapped and, well, pregnant. He's also the most cocky, self-absorb jerk-throb.

_Chad Dylan Cooper._

I don't know how to tell you what that name means to me. The world. Not even close.

"Allison!" Mr. Barker snapped. My new boss flipped when I slipped away, deep in thought. Even if we were closed.

He was a business man, sharply dressed in every way. He always wore a tie and long-sleeved, button-down, dress shirt and black dress pants. His body was lean and I would say he's a pretty cool guy except for one character flaw. He hates me.

I now currently worked in a smoothie shop, even if I _had_ the potential to become the greatest actress.

"Hello?! There's a big ol' puddle in the middle of the floor! Get to it!" I thought everyone was nice in Wisconsin, but I figured out that that's only for little girls. I'm a mom now. I've been a mom for four years. _Time to grow up._

_He_ doesn't know that I kept the twins, but he knows that they exist. At least he knows.

I'm glad that LA didn't change me. I'm still the innocent, sometimes childish, Sonny Monroe that people saw on _So Random!_

Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora all stayed on the show even though they've grown up. The show is too good for Mr. Condor to cancel. _Mackenzie Falls_ is still going strong because I made _him_ promise to keep it up. He couldn't quit. I wouldn't let him and I promised that I would be back in LA soon. I didn't expect to keep them.

_That all happened four years ago._ _Get over it._

"Allison!" I snapped out of my trance and grabbed the mop. It sloshed against the cold tile floor and splashed my new converse.

I currently lived above the smoothie shop as long as I worked here and right now my mom is up there with the twins.

I mopped the floor until it shined with the slop and spit he called water. He was a very cheap man who always had a new girl friend who would break up with him in about a week. Mostly because he didn't spoil them.

Speaking of new girls, here comes a bleach blonde tramp with too much make up on. She lifted her stiletto heal over my puddle of 'water' and bounced to Mr. Barker. "Hey money bags!" She kissed his cheek and flicked her foot around like a cat. "Uh, I mean, sweet cheeks." Her hands rested on his shoulder as she clung to his side.

I rolled my eyes and watched them flirt and walk towards the door. They stopped dead in their tracks as we heard a loud bang from upstairs. I winced and gripped the broom tightly, imagining it was Mr. Barker. I wrung it hoping to strangle him in my mind. Yeah, he's that bad that he has _me_ wanting to kill him.

"Allison!" I heard mom shout and listened to the footsteps over me. Then a loud thud.

"Momma!" Alex screeched as my mom's cat rushed down the stairs with him close on her tail. As the cat rushed by I stuck out an arm and scooped the four year into my arms upside down.

His arms scuffed the floor and his shirt started slipping over his head.

"What?" I asked and he frowned with his face turning red.

"Snicker bit Alli." His hair flopped down above his head and his blue eyes shined as clear as day. It kills me to know that Chad probably looked exactly like this as a little kid.

I looked up to the stairs and Allison came bounding over to me and dug her face into my side.

"Ma." I shouted towards the door and she came out with band aids covering her face and arms.

"I tried to help." She shrugged and took Alex from my arms, and gently placed him on the ground.

"Allison?!" my daughter and I looked at Mr. Barker and he continued, "The big one." He gripped the bridge of his nose. "Get this mess cleaned up before I come back."

I nodded and laughed as Alli stuck her took out to the man.

"Here, Sonny, why don't you take care of them and I'll clean this up." Mom suggested and pointed at the mess. I nodded and looked around noticing that Alex had knocked over the mop bucket and 'water' flowed everywhere.

"Come on guys." I sighed and carried Alli in my arms back up the stairs.

"Momma?" I looked at the small girl in my arms, "Who's Sonny?" I laughed.

"That's my nickname. Did I ever tell you guys about _So Random!_?" they shook their heads and Alex yawned. "Well, it can be your bed time story. Alli, if you want, we can call you Sonny." She nodded vigorously and smiled.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Alex stared at the door at the top of the steps. I twisted the handle and pushed. Mom's fat cat, Snicker, came bounding through the door and jumped on the couch in the center of the living room.

I set Allison down on the recliner next to it and walked to the kitchen that was on the far wall.

"I want a _sammich_." Alex smacked and tried to throw his feet on the table. His short legs slipped to the ground with a thud, "Ow." He mumbled.

I turned around slowly with shock etched onto my face; carefully making sure every corner was filled with sorrow.

"Huh?" I whispered. He looked at me carefully.

"Momma? I just saw it on the intreview thingy; that Mack guy. He was talkin' 'bout when he wasn't old like you!" he smiled brightly and I frowned jokingly.

"I'll have you know that I am very young compared to a lot of people, and what Mack guy?" I turned back to the counter and grabbed the wheat bread.

"No mayo!" Alli screamed as I reached into the fridge.

"Yes, I know, no mayo." I pulled out a bottle of French's mustard **(Don't own that!)**

I pried open the box of turkey slices and placed three pieces on every other slice of bread. I squirted smiley faces on the other bread and placed American cheese on top of the meat. As I smushed the breads together, Alex answered my question.

"Mack something Falls. Momma I think he trips in the TV show…" I zoned out for maybe five minutes and when I pulled back to reality, mustard covered my hand and the sandwiches.

"Mom?" I looked down at Alex as he currently stood next to me. "Why?" he pointed at the bread and frowned.

"Sorry guys, I just happen to know this Mack Falls guy…." Alex stood on tippy-toes and searched for the sandwich. He grabbed and pulled away quickly, "is a jerk… kinda." I quickly added. I watched the small Chad-look-alike.

"Ew." He rubbed his hand on his new white T-shirt and stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"Alex! Not on your clothes!" I scolded and wiped it off with a paper towel.

"Anyway, you can't know him, he only know famous peoples." He smiled in triumphant.

"Well, I'll have you know that I used to be famous, but I read it in a magazine and that's your bed time story." He looked at me hopefully and pulled his hands together pleadingly.

"Alex!" Alli screamed across the room, "Alex! Come here! _So Random! _ish on!" she slurred the words in an adorable toddler manner. Alex rushed over to the couch and threw his body over the arm of it.

"_Hello America,"_ Tawni's voice filled my living room. _"We decided to have a flashback show! Um, Bob, that's your cue for the screen."_ Bob was our old technical producer who never messed up unless he was strong emotioned.

I walked over, wiping my hands on a towel and watched my friends.

The screen lowered onto Grady's head and he threw himself forward. Everyone laughed, not that the show was bad, just that it was always this funny.

"_Bob, hit play!"_ Zora barked.

"_Oh yeah!"_ his deep voice boomed.

The camera zoomed into the screen as the _check it out girls_ came on. Tawni's sketch with me.

"_Check it out, I got a manicure!"_ I bounced over to Tawni.

"_No way, me too!"_ I shook my hand in front of us and we laughed.

"_Uh, can one of you check me out?"_ Nico huffed out.

"_Sure."_ I felt tears prick at my eyes as the sketch played on. I noticed my twins looking from the TV and then to me.

"Momma, who's she?" Allison pointed at my former self.

"Oh Sonny." I whipped around and watched my mom frown.

"Why do you torture yourself? Please let them watch TV." She flipped her hand in their direction.

"They are watching TV." I choked out.

"Oh, that Tawni's a smart one." She smiled and held out a phone, "Call her, it'll be funny." I smiled as a tear escaped.

"That's mean… Okay!" I snatched the phone and pulled a Sonny smile onto my face.

I watched the camera back away as Tawni's phone rang. She looked at the camera and smiled sheepishly. The audience burst into a howl of laughter.

"_Uh… Sonny?! Guys, it's from Sonny!"_ The cast jumped over to her and the audience went silent. Bob played a cricket sound as Tawni clicked the 'talk' button.

"Sonny! Where are you!? We miss you so much! Are you watching the show?" she pushed the 'speaker' button and I answered the questions I remembered.

"Um, I'm back home and yeah I'm watching, I never miss an episode!" she squealed and Nico smiled brightly.

"Heeey, Sonnaaay! Long time no… talk!" Grady looked at the camera and waved with one of his excited smiles. I laughed at my friends and a tear pricked at my eye.

Tawni's eyes widened and she looked at the camera smiling, "How are they?!" she was the only one who knew about keeping them.

"They're good, I miss Hollywood- Allison, what is that?" I pointed at a heap of white.

"Nothing…" her small voice could be heard on the screen.

"Was that her?" Tawni started jumping and the audience laughed.

"You're taking up your screen time." Marshal yelled which earned a roar of fresh applause and laughter from the live crowd.

"Hey Marshal!" I smiled brightly as he walked on stage quickly, waved, smiled, and left again.

"Randoms." I heard a familiar voice scoff. _He_ scoffed.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_.

I froze and felt my blood run cold. The house phone slipped from my fingers and a thud was heard in the studio.

"Sonny? Sonny? Helllloo? Good going Pooper, I think she hung up!" Tawni frowned off the stage. The camera swirled and there he stood, in all his glory and Chadness.

"Sonny Monroe?" he muttered out with a small sign of shock.

Tawni suddenly got quiet along with everyone else.

A little baby was heard wailing in the background. This episode wasn't as funny as I thought.

"Bob, back to the film!" Zora screeched and Loser Force 5 filled the screen.

"_Loser Force 5!"_ we said in unison.

"Sonny, you still there?" Tawni broke my trance. I grabbed the phone and pulled it to my head.

"Yeah, what happened to making my twins laugh?" I joked and put a hand on my hip.

"Well, if someone didn't call…" she laughed along with me.

"I have to go… Allison ripped up my uniform." Tawni stopped laughing and sighed.

"When are ya comin' back?"I sighed.

"_Fart."_ I heard Chad comment in the background… or he said 'Hart.' But I couldn't tell.

"I don't know Tawn, when I get the chance." I hung up and grabbed the shirt off of the floor. Alli sat on the ground with her dolls and Alex walked to the stairs.

"Allison Monroe!" my four year old looked at me. "What is this?" I held up my new T-shirt with rips in it.

"Alex say it good for Halloween." She looked back at her toys on the carpet and her brown hair covered he face.

"Did not!" Alex held onto the railing on the bottom step.

"Did too!" she glared at him.

"Nuh uh!"

"Guys! It doesn't matter whose idea it was, but what do I wear to work? This is my uniform." Mr. Barker was also really stupid, along with my other boss. I work at two jobs, one for money and the other for the apartment. "Do you want mommy to get fired?" They shook their heads 'no'.

"Momma, who dis?" Allison held up a picture of the _Mackenzie Falls_ cast.

"Which one Alli?" I looked over every face except one. _Him._

"Dis one." She pointed to the main man himself.

"Mackenzie." I smiled.

"Nuh uh! That's Alli's name so he can't be Mackenzie." Alex huffed. I swear he's a mini Einstein. What four year old talks with somewhat proper grammar?

"Momma, his weal name. I want to know his weal name." Allison smiled.

"I, uh, I don't know." I looked down at my beeping Mickey Mouse watch. "I'm late, again." I pulled a dirty shirt out of the hamper and sprayed it over with some Febreeze. **(Don't own that either!)**

"Come on." I walked out of the building to my car as the twins fought over who would get what seat. I noticed Alex tugging on Allison's brown locks.

"Alex, let go of her hair." He released her hair and smiled innocently.

"Sorry momma."

I buckled them into their seats and slipped into the driver's seat. My phone began to 'moo' and I tossed it to Alex. He read the name slowly.

"Coo-Cooprer… Cooper? Who's that?" he looked at me and I took the slim device from his hand.

"No one." He frowned.

"Momma, you should answer it. It'd be rude if you didn't."

_Curse smart people and their nice manners._

**Okay, so that's chapter one:**

**Sonny has two jobs, the twins usually get along, mom helps out, the twins don't know who Chad is, and Snicker is fat. Oh, and **_**So Random!**_** is the twin's fav. TV show. R&R!**


	2. Can never come

**I finally got the time to right chapter two and I'm taking it! I'm going to try to make it slightly funnier but not too funny because then it just gets retarded like one of my chapters from **_**The Only Thing**_**. Oh! Go on a new page for your internet and type in Google four times in a row, no spaces. You should get four search engines! Don't own anything but the twins and the plot!**

**IMPORTANT! During Chad's call, he has the normal print and Tawni has the italics. **

**(SPOV)**

For All You Know

_~:*Chapter two*:~_

I stared at the cow covered phone as I sat at a stop light. Should I answer or just continue life without interference.

_You love him, answer the phone pinhead!_

I took a deep breath and did the dumbest thing ever. I answered.

"Hey! It's Allison, and I'd love to hear what you have to say. You know the drill, so beep!" I paused after my 'recording', drove off, and waited for Chad to leave his 'message'.

"Hey Sonny, you know what? Just call me back; I really need to talk to you- Tawni, go away! _I wanna talk to her!_ No! My phone! _Chad, give. Me. The. Phone."_ I heard some movement on the other end then a thud came from the other side. "Tawni, give me back my phone! _No. It's mine now. Hey Sonny, did you tell him ye- Chad stop squirming!_ Get off me! _No!_" I heard another thud and the line went dead.

I giggled to myself trying to picture what was going on at the studio. I jumped a little and looked at my now sleeping kids as my phone started ringing.

I checked the caller id and saw Marshal's name flash on the screen. I slid my thumb across the bottom and answered my iphone.

"Hello?" I whispered and stopped at another stop light.

"Sonny? Why are you whispering?" I heard Nico whisper back.

"Well… did Tawn tell you?" I watched the light turn to green and sped off to the bakery, which was my second job.

"Um, depends." Nico went back to his normal level and I could almost hear him smile. "Was it about you keeping her lipstick or the twins?"

I sighed, "I didn't take her lipstick so what do you think?" I smirked and stopped in front of the bright colored shop.

"Twins. Are they with you right now?"

"I'm about to wake them up now." I said shaking Alex lightly. "Alex, come on sweetie." I heard Nico 'aw' me.

He stirred but shut his eyes tighter so I used his middle name, "Dylan, get up." he shot up.

"What?" I pointed at Alli and told him to wake her up.

He scratched his head and yawned, and then he pushed her head.

"Get up." he shut his eyes and started to drift off again.

Allison sat up and watched his eyes close. She smirked, looking exactly like her father, and then she pushed him down with her pointer finger. Alex hit his head on the seat and sat back up rubbing his head.

"Ow."  
"Come on." I grabbed my purse and car keys and shoved the car door open. As I walked to the bakery doors I pulled out the shop key.

As I stuck it in the keyhole the door swung open. There stood Mrs. Mayfield and she smiled brightly.

"Hey sweetheart." She moved aside so that I could get to work. I said my boss was slightly an airhead but she's nice and knows how to make a mean cake.

The blonde, aging lady walked behind the counter and pulled on her own apron. I flipped the closed sign to the open side.

I placed the twins in a small play pen behind the counter so that I could focus on work and the news playing on the TV.

"_We would like to welcome the family expert, James Mandel!"_ an aging woman with thin, red hair applauded a man in a suit.

"_Thank you so much, it's great to be here."_ The man's thick voice came through the television set. _"First, I'd like to start with the children and new mothers. A toddlers mind is magnificent. The cogs just keep turning, they never stop to think of consequences, and they always want to know why."_ He had deep adoration in his voice.

I was so absorbed in him that I didn't notice the customer in front of me. _"They always ask the question that people want to avoid, and to all the mothers out there, think about what's best for them. Sometimes, that just happens to be what's best for you. Now, we all know what a mothers favorite part is, well it's my mother's favorite part."_

"_What would that be?"_ the woman smiled.

"_The fathers. Every mother loves to watch new fathers mess up, they might hold the baby upside down, too loose, too tight, or just 'freak out' at a dirty diaper."_ The man laughed and showed his many wrinkles and laugh lines.

I felt something break inside; this was something that I would never get to experience because of my own stupidity and selfishness.

I flipped the channel and Chad's face was on the screen, of course.

"_Mr. Cooper! Mr. Cooper! Over here!"_ paparazzi where all over him trying to get his attention. _"What's your next role?!"_

"_Do you plan on taking a break from the spotlight like the rumors say?" _ Chad smiled the whole way until one question popped up.

"_What happened to Ms. Monroe?"_

The TV shut off and I looked at Ms. Mayfield. She frowned.

"You've got a customer dear." I looked at a couple here for a wedding cake.

"Oh right, I'm so sorry." I took out some sample cakes for them to try. The woman took a plastic fork and tasted the triple-chocolate fudge cake.

"Oh, this is good." she pointed with her utensil and smiled. I smiled as I watched the couple sharing a cake.

"So, I guess you'll have the triple?" I smiled.

The woman looked at her fiancé in thought. "What if we got this with butterscotch icing?"

"I don't know, Uncle Ernie's allergic to butterscotch." The man scratched the back of his neck.

The woman nodded, "Oh, yes, I forgot. Okay, how 'bout lemon?" the man scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Um," I interrupted, "how about a three layer cake with a layer of butterscotch, a layer of lemon, and a layer of vanilla?" I raised my eyebrows in hope.

"Oh, that sounds amazing. Thank you!" the woman clapped her hands together and inspected her partner. "Well, what do you think?"

"I think that's great, thanks Sonny." He smiled and nodded to me.

"Do- do I know you?" I squinted thinking that I needed glasses.

"Oh no," he laughed, "My little, little sister used to watch _So Random!_ That's the show you were on, right?" he pointed to me and I smiled.

"Of course." I shook my head.

"Hm, I would have thought he read your name tag, but that's just me." Ms. Mayfield chimed in.

I smiled and looked behind me at my twins. Alex was lying on his back and throwing a ball into the air repeatedly. Allison, on the other hand, was trying to pick the lock to the play pen.

"Young lady, what do you think you're doing?" I turned to her and put my hands on my hips.

"Nothing." She sat down instantly and smiled hugely. I smirked and turned back to my customers.

**(CPOV)**

This nutcase, Tawni, sat on me and she wouldn't get up.

Then the paparazzi were following me around talking about breaks and… _her._

Oh well, can't mope.

I returned back to my car and slipped out of the parking lot and headed straight for the studio. I drove in silence until I got bored. With the click of a button, the roof slipped down and music started blaring.

I peered around at my surroundings through the black shades on my face. Trees, fans, paparazzi, business men, offices, shops, night clubs. This was the Hollywood life, my life.

The life without Sonny Monroe.

She broke her promise, because she said she would be back soon but she never came. She didn't even call, so I'll keep a smirk on my face and my shades over my eyes because who knows when a tear could slip.

I pulled into my usual spot and slammed the door shut. The click went off after I clicked the small key chain and I pushed through the doors to the studio.

"Hey, Chad!" I walked past Skyler and went to set two. "Hey man, wait up." I stopped so that I wouldn't seem like a jerk to my 'friend'.

"Hey Skyler." I sighed and pulled out my phone.

"Well, Blondie got a call from you-know-who and apparently she'll be back soon." Skyler wiggled his eyebrows and I shrugged.

I no longer listened to what Sonny said, because what's said and what's meant are two very different things.

"Yeah I know, I was there." I walked off to the set texting Portlyn.

"That's it? No big 'OMG, Sonny's back!' or a 'Can't wait to see her.'?" Skyler threw his arms down in frustration as I shook my head.

"Look," I turned on him and stopped him by pushing him back slightly, "the past is the past and Sonny and I are definitely where it belongs. Just don't bring it up."

I turned back to the set of a balcony and shrubs. Stupid set.

Portlyn stood there responding to my text. When I received it, I pulled out my phone and answered as I stood next to her.

"Really? You two are right next to each other." He watched us text for a little bit longer and then snatched our phones.

I looked up at him mad and then Portlyn noticed me, "Oh hey, I was just texting you." She smiled.

"When did you get here?" I pointed at her and smirked.

"Really guys, really?" Skyler gave Port her phone and shoved mine into my chest.

"Uh, ow." I shook my head with sarcasm.

I was about to approach my director about filming today instead of waiting for tomorrow, but the blonde one came rushing in.

"Chad! Chad! Chad!" she grabbed my shoulders and tried to catch her breath.

"What? What? What?" I said out of boredom.

"Guess! Guess! Guess!" she smiled and steady herself.

"Um, no." I walked over to the snack table and grabbed a chocolate walnut cluster.

"Fine, Mr. Snippy pants." She walked towards me. "Don't even think about me telling you." She leaned against the table and folded her arms. She looked anxious to tell me so I just acted like I didn't care.

"Okay." I shrugged and popped a cluster in my mouth.

She bit her lower lip and stared at me, "Okay! Fine! You win, I'll tell! So, you know that _So Random!_'s ratings aren't as high since… she… left?"

I nodded, "Why do I care and how does it affect me?" I held up two fingers.

"Okay, well, we might be getting a new cast member, so Sonny might not be able to join back up." Tawni frowned.

"Okay, still don't see how this affects me." I walked back onto set and felt like screaming.

"What?! How do you not care, you stupid, _ill-prepared_, jerk!" I turned to her in shock.

"It was four years ago, get over it!" I threw my last cluster at her and hit her in the forehead.

"Very mature."

"It's not that I don't care, it's just that that's the past and I'm over it." I forced a triumphant smile and walked to my dressing room.

"Chad Dylan Cooper! Get back here right now!" she chased after me in her three inch heels.

I stuck my fingers in my ears and stood in the doorway, "La la la, I can't hear you!" I shut the door.

"Chad, this is serious!" she whined while I sat on my couch in shock.

_Sonny Monroe _can't_ come back._

That's what it's like to know that you can't win, you can't smile, and you definitely cannot ever love again.

I slapped a hand over my eyes and leaned back into the couch as it truly sunk in.

_I've lost her and she's never coming back._

**So, what do you guys think?! Okay, I'm oober tired right now so writing this was hard work. I just saw **_**New Moon**_** and I've never read the Twilight series or seen the first movie. I love Jacob! Anyway, R&R! **


	3. Charlie, Chad, and my dad

**Hey guys! Long time, no update! Here is chapter three! (Secret for one of my other stories: everyone's going to live in Tawni Town for a day!) I own nothing but the plot and new characters!**

**(CPOV)**

I pushed the shades higher onto the bridge of my nose and shut my eyes tight as I stood on set. One stupid tear and I would kill myself.

"Chad, get rid of those sunglasses, we're not outside!" my director snapped.

This wasn't supposed to happen. She wasn't supposed to show up again. _Why is she ruining my life?!_

I cursed under my breath and pulled my black shades off of my face. Stupid director. _Maybe I should listen to the paparazzi and take a break._

"Action!" he plopped into his director's chair and held a donut, occasionally stuffing the doughy treat into his mouth.

"Mackenzie! What's wrong? I thought you loved me!" Portlyn held onto my arm like a lost child who knew its parents had left them.

"I'm sorry, Portlyn, but it's just not going to work out. There's someone else." I mustered all of my courage to get through the scene. Every ounce of invisible strength put into my acting. I don't even know why I'm still on this show.

"Who? I'll kill her." She growled and tightened her grip on my arm. Her nails started to dig through my jacket and pinch.

"Uh, Portlyn, yeah," I pulled my arm from her grip, "this is attached to me. I still feel some pain."

"Oh, sorry. Can we take that scene again?" she looked out to the crew and they nodded in approval.

"Port, you have got to stop flirting with the crew." I whispered to her, "They're like three times older than you."

I looked at them and waved as she responded in the same tone, "I know, they're so gross, but it works." She looked me in the eyes and smirked.

"Take two, action!" He stuffed the last of his donut into his mouth and told his assistant to get him another.

"Mackenzie! What-" The director interrupted her.

"Uh, Portlyn, sweetie, just skip to where we left off." He forced a smile of annoyance and leaned back in his chair. She nodded and began her lines once more.

"Who? I'll kill her." She repeated with less enthusiasm and gripped my arm lighter.

"Stop, stop, stop! Portlyn, I have to feel your anger and jealousy. I want it to be a panther to the audience, so can we take that again?" she nodded and they called a 'take three'.

"Who? I'll kill her." She pulled her character off perfectly and glared past my head, "New girl." She growled under her breath and I whipped around to see Chastity.

"Hey, Chloe, we were just talking about you." I smiled nervously as she beamed up at me.

"Hey Mackenzie! So are we still on for tonight?" she nodded waiting for my response.

"Abso-" my phone rang and ruined the shot.

"Cut! Chad, why do you have your phone on?" my director, Bart, snapped. Yeah, Bart used to be _my_ assistant because his dad was my old director.

"In case of emergencies," I improvised. In all honesty, I was hoping. Hoping _she_ would call, but I knew she never would. It's just a stupid wish.

"Well, take five people. Chad, next time, it better be off." He pointed at me like he was trying to threaten me.

"Yes sir." I saluted him in mockery and walked outside of studio two. "Hello?"

"Ch-Chad?" a familiar voice came through the line. A voice I haven't heard in a long time.

"What's wrong?"

**(SPOV)**

"Ms. Mayfield, can I have a quick break?" I looked at the clock in exhaustion and the old woman smiled.

"Go ahead." Her soft, cheery voice was warm and calming in my time of totally stressing out.

"Thanks." I walked over to the play pen and stepped over the small wall. "Hey guys." I smiled and sat next to my twins.

"Momma, why won't you tell us?" Alex asked softly, avoiding direct use of _the_ _word_.

"Yeah, do we even have a dad?" Allison on the other hand, didn't really care.

"Of course you do, sweetheart." I pushed her bangs out of her face to see her bright, doe-like eyes shining up at me.

"So he doesn't _want_ us?" Alex pushed.

"Oh no, sweetie, your daddy loves you very much." _Well, he would if he only knew._

"I think he's just stubborn. I don't like him." Alli crossed her arms and huffed. I felt my heart stop.

"No, Allison, it's mommy's fault that daddy's not here. He's a very good person… when he wants to be." I added as an afterthought.

"So, _we're_ bad people?" Alex looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"No sweetie. Mommy is just… what's the word?" I looked between my confused, distressed, depressed toddlers. _They shouldn't feel that way._

"Stubborn." Ms. Mayfield offered and turned back to a woman with a little girl. She had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Hi sweetie." I smiled and waved to the little girl. She waved slowly and hid behind her mother's leg. "Do you wanna play?" I showed her some blocks and other toys.

"Momma, those are our toys." Allison whispered to me.

"Do you mind sharing?" she shook her head as the little girl walked over to us.

"Hi, my name is Denona." She stuck one hand out and kept the other in her mouth.

"Well, that's a very unique name, Denona." I smiled and she twisted nervously in her spot.

"Thank you, my daddy Italian." She announced proudly and waved at Alex, who was now blushing.

"Well, I'll let you three play while I get back to work." I stood up and allowed Denona to take my seat. Stepping over the small fortress, I grabbed my apron to bake a few more cakes.

"Baby girl, can you get me that cookie cutter?" Ms. Mayfield pointed to the counter by the fire place and turned back to the counter with the cash register.

"Sure." I said mostly to myself. As I reached over from my spot and searched for the cutter, I felt the heat rise and something smelled strongly of a burnt marshmallow.

I sniffed the air and looked down to see my apron roasting over the open fire. I let out a quick scream and began waving at the burning cloth, only to cause the flame to grow more.

As I ripped the cloth from my neck, Ms. Mayfield fumbled with the extinguisher and sprayed herself in the face. Allison sat in the play area screaming bloody murder with Denona.

Alex looked between all of us and grabbed the extinguisher from Ms. Mayfield. He looked into the long tube and squeezed the handle. The foam pushed the extinguisher out of his hands and flew past the counter, knocking over a glass of water which spilled on me and my flammable apron.

"That was awesome! Let's do it again!" he bounced in pleasure as Allison began to cry. I noticed that his whole body was covered in the white foam.

"Momma, I don't like fire." I looked at the ruined apron and sighed in relief. Plopping down on the floor, I felt my clothes clinging to my cold skin.

"Well, today can't get any better." I smiled contently with my new life. Even if I almost caught on fire and I'm working at a dead end job, I still have the twins.

I stuck my hand in my wet pocket when my phone vibrated. _One new message._ Upon opening the message, I discovered that it was from Chad.

_~I know you're not talking to me for some strange reason, but my, um, well my dad had a heart attack. Sonny, my dad's dead.~_

I felt tears forming in the corners of my eyes. Chad's dad had been the greatest old guy I have ever met and now he's gone. The worst part is that he never got to meet his grandchildren… because of me.

I took a deep breath and shut my eyes, gripping the phone tight enough to turn my knuckles ghostly white. "Guys, we're, um, we're going on vacation." I forced a smile and opened my eyes.

My twins looked up at me with curiosity. "Me too?" Denona looked cheery and hopeful.

I giggled, "No, sweetheart, you have to stay with your mommy."

The girl slapped her knee and giggled, "Okay." she sighed and ran to her mother as she walked out of the bakery with a new tale to tell.

"Ms. Mayfield, I gotta go home. Can I get off early?" I stood up grabbing Alex's hand and picking up my petrified daughter.

"Of course dear, when will you be back?" I blinked at her smiling face that never changed.

"Well, I'm not sure. See, my _friend's_ dad passed away and I think that I should go, so," she kept smiling and waved me off.

"Darling, you do whatever you want, just be back before Christmas." I smiled back at her and left the bakery for the last time. Well, I'd be back in around a month or two, but still.

I unlocked my truck door and secured my twins in their car seats. Slipping into my own seat, I noticed something fall off of the dash. Bent over, I notice that it was a picture, a forgotten memory of a former _friend_.

_His_ hair waving around in the wind. I took this picture on our trip to the beach almost four and a half years ago. I smiled at the memory and looked back at the mini-me of the teen in the picture.

"Here," I handed Alex the picture, which showed Allison.

"Who's this?" he scrunched his nose in wonder.

"That's your dad." I stuck the key in the ignition and revved the engine to life. As I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the highway, Alli squealed.

"Hey! So you do know who Mackenzie is!" she pointed an accusing finger in my direction and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for lying and I shouldn't have done it, okay?" I retorted sarcastically. Alex looked at the photo and then back at me.

"Momma, do I look like daddy?" he played with his hair in my rear view mirror and pulled it down over his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess so." I looked at him smiling and looking at Alli.

"Do I look like him?" Allison begged for an answer.

"N-not really," I winced waiting for her to scream in disappointment. She opened her mouth and quickly shut it as I continued, "But you have his attitude and patience."

She clapped and stuck her tongue out at her brother. As they giggled and messed with each other like siblings do, fighting over who was more like 'dad', I was texting an old friend.

_~Tawn, when did it happen?~_

_~Sonny, what are you talking about?~_

_~Chad's dad died…~_

I watched them and waited for my phone to vibrate once again but there was no reply. I pulled into the parking lot for the smoothie shop and shut off the engine.

"Come on." I pushed open my door and unbuckled the babbling twins.

As I was putting Alex down on his own two feet my phone attacked me. I jumped slightly and Alex dropped down like a cat, landing smoothly on his feet.

_~??????????????????? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?!~_

_~He just text me, that's why I asked-~_

Before I could click send I received two new messages at once. Alex wiped his hands on his pants and held out his hand for his sister. I apologized quietly and opened the messages.

_~Wait, don't answer that. Why didn't he tell me? I'm hunting him down right now!~_

I laughed and clicked the next message.

_~If you're the one who told Tawni, I'm mad. She nearly tackled me to the ground because I'm a 'stupid meanie who doesn't deserve a piece of her famous, homemade pie'.~_

I laughed again, walking into the shop and up the stairs, and closed the message box. When I turned my phone off and reached my apartment door, it flew open with my mom standing there.

"Sonny, what happened to him?" she looked frazzled and her eyes were bloodshot from crying.

I cleared my throat and tried my best to keep the tears down, "M-mom, he had a heart attack." My voice cracked repeatedly and I thought the tears were going to poor over like the flood gates of heaven.

"Oh, Sonny, I'm sorry." She pulled me into a hug as the toddlers slipped into the apartment and over to their toys.

I pulled away and took a deep breath wiping away the tears that had managed to escape my tight hold on them. "Come on." I clapped and walked past mom to my kids. "Let's gets packed."

My mom walked up behind me and put a hand on my shoulder cautiously, "Sonny, what are you talking about? Packed for what?" her voice was soft and hoarse.

"We're going back to L.A. for a month or two." I looked at my son who now bore a confused expression.

With his brow furrowed he looked at me, "Back?"

I nodded and told him that I'd explain on the way there. Allison pulled me to their room with her mini suitcase in tow. "Come on! I can't wait!" she squealed.

~:*:~

After everything was packed, I called the airport and made the flight arrangements. The woman who had answered had a really squeaky voice that drove me crazy.

_Please, just shut up!_ I begged and was greatly relieved when she hung up.

I plopped down on my bed while mom put the kids down for the night. She came in the room with hot chocolate and s'mores with white chocolate instead of dark.

"Hey, when y'all leaving?" she sat next to me and handed me the hot jug of whipped cream, peppermint, and hot chocolate.

"The first flight out is tomorrow morning or I could go in two weeks." I took a sip, ignoring the searing pain from the hot drink, and looked at the floor.

"Sweetheart, do you really think you can handle seeing him?" she looked sincerely worried.

I quickly nodded and put the cup down on the side table, "Of course, yeah." I lied. She kept staring at me until I broke down with the truth, "No, but it's not for me. It's for Chad and Charlie." I protested.

"Okay," she pat my leg as she got up and walked to my door, "Go to sleep and I'll see ya off in the morning." I nodded as she flipped the switch and left the room.

I crawled over to the head of my queen sized bed and turned on my lamp. Picking up a s'more, I noticed something in the corner of the room. My old guitar.

I contemplated on writing a song for Charlie… or for Chad. I placed the s'more down on the plate it came from and crawled over to the foot of the bed.

Reaching out, I grabbed the neck and pulled the acoustic guitar over to me. Strumming a few chords I decided to just play a song that I already knew instead of writing one.

~:*:~

After playing _I miss you_ a couple times through, I figured out that I was playing for three people. Charlie, Chad, and _my_ dad.

"Great, now I'm _too_ excited for tomorrow." I mumbled to myself and set my guitar down against the bed. I dropped down on my pillow and stared at the roof trying to think, wondering what tomorrow would be like.

_Probably terrible_, that stupid voice in the back of my head chimed in.

I kept shutting my eyes, hoping I would drift off, but something stopped me. One thought gnawed at the back of my mind and I couldn't shake it off or erase it.

_What would Chad think?_

**I got lazy and didn't want to write lyrics and things so I didn't. Okay, I know it's long and boring and not very good but in my defense, I was trying to make this one not have them going to California yet. Just R&R! Drama Llama next!**


	4. Drama for the difference

**When was the last time I updated this story? Lol, okay here it is! P.S. I just had the most irresistible butterscotch-caramel chocolate ever! Oh, and I've never been on a plane or in an airport before.**

**(SPOV)**

"Allison Mackenzie Cooper Monroe!" _why did I make their names so long?_ "We're going to be late, we need to board the plane now!" I urged my four year old from outside of the restroom.

"I'm coming, but I can't reach the soap," she whined. I rolled my eyes and came in the room, picking up the young girl. She pushed hard on the dispenser and her hand flowed with foaming soap.

I quickly scrubbed the fluffy substance off and carried her out to the terminal. We loaded with Alex following behind. I looked back and waved to my mom whom had tears in her eyes.

"We will be taking off in ten minutes," a crisp voice rang through the noisy first-class.

I looked at my twins standing on the chairs, peaking out of the window to see the men in jumpsuits and security uniforms. "Come on guys, sit down."

They looked back at me and Alli turned back to the window bouncing excitedly. Alex, on the other hand, sat next to me and twirled his thumbs anxiously. "What if something bad happens? What if we run out of gas? Or, or we hit turbulence? Or we hit a poor little birdie or a huge tree?! And when we're falling, a huge bird swoops us up and flies back to her nest?" he searched my eyes frantically as I laughed.

"Alex, none of that will happen, I promise." He nervously smiled and looked down at his thumbs, twisting them furiously.

~:*:~

"We will be landing shortly," a woman announced over the intercom. I could already smell the poisonous air and I could taste the deadly L.A. tap water run cold down my throat. I knew I was home, no matter how much I loved Wisconsin, L.A. was my home. With my friends, enemies, and Chad.

My phone started shaking wildly in my back pocket as I jumped. Plucking the small device out, I clicked the 'talk' button.

"Hello?" I glanced at my sleeping toddlers.

"Sonny? Wow, you answered! What ya doing?" Tawni squealed.

"Um, I'm on a plane, and we're almost landing." I smiled and looked out the window to see the busy cars and millions of lights dance. Night time had struck and the party animals were out to pounce. Night life.

"So you're really coming back to L.A.?!" she squealed once more and I heard her heels clanking wildly as if she was dancing.

"How'd you know?" I pondered and thought up multiple possibilities, like she had super ninja spies.

"Your mom told me when I called your house. Chad's going to be so excited!" I could hear her smile.

"No," I stated sternly, "It's a surprise… I was wondering if you could watch _them_ when I go to visit him."

"Oh, yeah sure, okay," she sounded disappointed and her giddy bouncing stopped abruptly. Tawni didn't do well with kids.

"Thanks, Tawn!" I was beaming, almost, "I gotta go." I hung up without another word and the plane plunged down to a slight tilt.

I gripped the arm of my chair a little tighter and shut my eyes. I hated planes and this was no exception. Excitement could never contain fear. Normally, when we went on publicity tours, Chad would shush me and calm me instantly, but not now. He wasn't with me currently.

I tried to picture a memory, a glimpse of the past.

"_Attention passengers, we will be landing. Please fasten your seat belt. Thank you." The cheery voice burst out._

_I squeezed the nearest item, which happened to be Chad's hand, "Sonny? You okay?"_

_I nodded vigorously, obviously lying. I opened one eye and glimpsed at my boyfriend and quickly shut it again. Suddenly, I felt Chad rubbing soothing circles on my palm. My heart slowed to a normal speed. "It's okay Sonny. No big deal." He cooed._

I felt my pace slow to a steady beat.

"_See, we're…"_

"…Here" The woman bounced, "Welcome to Los Angeles, California!" I opened my eyes and leaned towards the window. I felt like screaming, for there stood my friend. Tawni Hart was waving to me brightly. I smiled and waved back.

"Momma?" Alex blinked and yawned, "Are we there yet?" he scratched his head and shook Allison lightly. "Alli, get up."

She yawned and stretched, her arm knocking Alex in the face. She giggled and looked out the window. I almost heard Tawni gasp as she started silently cooing my child and waving frantically from her spot outside, almost ten feet away. I picked up Allison's hand and waved to Tawni with a smile.

Alex looked confused and placed his face against the glass. "That Tawni?" he pointed, staring at her with a smile. I swore Tawni was about to faint as she began fanning herself furiously.

I grabbed their hands and ran towards the door, pushing anyone who got in my way. "Sorry," I waved to a young man.

"Come on!" Allison let go of my hand and jumped off of the final step. As if she knew Tawni for years, she raced forward and enveloped my friend in a hug. "Hi, I'm your biggest fan!"

I laughed and neared Tawni with Alex hiding behind me. I stopped in front of her and shook my head, "What're you doing here?"

"Well, I can't let you live in a hotel during your visit and I wanted to meet them!" she squealed and picked up Allison, "Where's the other one?" she looked behind her and then back at me.

I pointed behind me and frowned, "He doesn't do good with strangers." I whispered.

"That's a laugh. What child of Chad's isn't cocky, confident, and loud?" she scoffed. I shrugged and quickly moved out of her way. She headed for him like a madman.

Alex looked up at her and smiled quickly before hiding his face, "You're Tawni Hart."

"Yup, and you're Alex Dylan Cooper." Tawni declared, "Wait, do you use Monroe for them or was that right?" she looked at me.

I nodded, "I use Monroe."

"Well, come on! I've got a place set up at my house. You guys get the pool house while you're here!" she smiled and carried Allison off to who knows where.

~:*:~

I took a deep breath and looked at the familiar palace of a house. The outside was for show and the inside was for a normal family, but that was when I left L.A.

"Okay, you can do it." I muttered and took a step up to the porch. Slowly making my way to the pure white door, I gripped the golden knocker and clanked three times. I paused and decided to add two more knocks for old times' sake. An old password we had made up. _No turning back. This is it._

I took in more air and held it for as long as I could. When I decided to release it and take in another one, I heard footsteps. My heart stopped and my lungs would no longer allow the air to flow. My chest pounding, my head throbbing, my heart aching and longing.

The door pulled open without a moments' hesitation from the person on the other side. I looked down, almost ashamed and regretting coming. I knew deep down that it would hurt to come back, that my heart would burst at the seams and my eyes would flood over with the tears I had held back.

There he stood, all the glory, the heavenly lights, the musical medley in my head. I turned into such a corny dork around him.

He seemed just as taken aback as I was; his eyes seemed dull, neither of them shone like before. He seemed a mess; his hair slightly out of place, and his smile wasn't like before, cheery and so in love. Gone. He still seemed perfect in my eyes and always would be, but I knew that I had done this to him. For staying away so long; I lost him. He was gone and there was only one thing to do about it. I wanted to jump into his arms, crying my eyes out, and kiss him like never before. But my feet wouldn't budge, no matter how I urged and begged for the obedience I yearned for.

"Sonny? What are you- when did…?" his voice was soft and he seemed to favor a whisper for now.

"Chad," I greeted casually and mentally slapped myself. _What is wrong with you?! Go for it! You need him!_

"So, what's, um, what's up?" his voice returned to the same as before and he smirked cockily. Just like before. I hid a small smile and still felt like something was wrong, like we weren't the same people who loved each other so much.

"I, uh, just came to… for your dad." I looked down at the deck and felt a twinge of awkward tension rise up.

When did our life become a drama?

I cleared my throat and looked at the boy I had been longing for, but now I just wanted to run and never look back. He seemed so empty and cold, almost like he hated me. It made me hurt to know that I missed him and he felt regret for ever meeting me and ever making a stupid mistake. I don't regret any of it, at all.

"Um," he looked at me nervously, "Why don't you come… inside?" he hooked a thumb behind him where I spotted a sobbing woman and a young girl, who appeared around our age.

I nodded and stepped around him, slightly brushing against his shoulder and the familiar spark burst to life. I shivered, same as Chad, but shook it off.

The young woman looked up at me and frowned slightly but quickly smiled nervously. She stood up from kneeling by the elderly woman and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Alexia." I smiled.

"Sonny. Sonny Monroe." I smiled and took her hand gladly. The elderly woman's head shot up and she glanced at me before nearly tackling me to the tile floor. I hugged the woman back slightly confused and looked at the girl.

"You know each other?" she pointed between me and the woman, widening her eyes. I shrugged and looked down at the sobbing woman. Mrs. Cooper.

"Sonny, I'm dreaming… you're gone." She whispered and pulled back to look down at me. Tears stained her cheeks, but she still smiled.

I smiled and shook my head, "I'm so sorry."

The woman shook her head vigorously, "Don't be, it's not your fault. Now, on to more important matters." She smiled and wiped her eyes carefully, "Where are they?"

I paused momentarily forgetting where I was and who I was with. Why did I bring them to Hollywood?

"Who?" Alexia glanced at me, then Mrs. Cooper, and finally to Chad. He shook his head and looked at me, almost glaring.

I felt a pang of guilt and hurt flash through me, but I knew it wasn't my fault. Why was he blaming me? What for? I sat next to his mother trying to ignore the hard stare I was earning from him and tried to avoid the twins being brought up.

His glare didn't soften, if anything, it got worse. I felt anger boil inside of me. What?!

"Chad, I gotta go," Alexia smiled and kissed his cheek. I froze, my breath caught short. Chad seemed to notice, but instead of smirking, he looked sorry.

I shook my head, but ignored the burn that was cutting into my heart. I was falling apart from four years ago, still no control over my life, but his just got better and better. And better.

"Sweetheart, why don't you take Sonny to the family room," Mrs. Cooper nodded off, "to mingle with the others." Others? I didn't want to see anyone else.

**(CPOV)**

What was she doing here? I tried my best to hide the spark, but talking about the past just brought fresh emotions. Sonny had regretted everything, given up on everything, including my kids. Normally, Chad Dylan Cooper wouldn't care, but 'Chad' was a whole different story.

"Sure," I sneered and grabbed her arm a little too forcefully. "Come on Sonny." She looked almost scared and I felt terrible. How could I be the one to cause her pain? How was I the one hurting instead of helping?

Alexia, my neighbor who thinks we're actually an 'item', left my house much to my pleasure, but seeing Sonny jealous confused me. I was bursting with joy and accomplishment, but I still felt terrible and empty.

I pulled the brunette down the grand corridor and pushed open the third door on the left. The family room was actually two doors down and Sonny knew that.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. I ignored her question and locked the door behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I stayed facing the door, my hand still resting on the lock. I couldn't see her anymore; she haunted me every night in my dreams and then she showed up on my door step.

"I- I came for your dad… I thought you could use a _friend_." I clenched my jaw and took in a shaky breath.

**(SPOV)**

That came out wrong. Friend? What was I thinking?!

"Sonny, we can't be-" he stopped abruptly and shook his head. What was running through that boys mind?

I looked around the familiar room and sat on the comforting couch. A diamond chandelier dangled brilliantly as if from the movie _The Phantom of the Opera_, but not as large and life-threatening. The black leather couch rounded, sitting in the center of the room, so that the TV was placed perfectly against the wall. Black arm chairs sat against the wall between windows evenly spaced. Chad's room. Not his bedroom, just nobody was allowed to enter.

"Chad, I didn't mean it like that." I whispered. He tightened and turned towards me.

"You never mean anything you say," he crossed his arms and leaned against the door, "You're not worth my time." He whispered.

I was taken aback. Chad had never done anything like that before, not to anyone. Sure, he insulted people, but he never was so… cruel... according to me.

I stood up slowly, planning out my next move, and walked up to him. "Chad," I whispered unintentionally when we were about a foot away.

He tossed his head away from me, obviously annoyed. "Please, listen to me," I begged. He just shook his head and looked down.

"Chad?" Mrs. Cooper's voice rang from outside the door. He looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah?" he kept eye contact, his eyes never left mine. I felt the connection, same as before, but this time I had to keep it to myself. Chad wasn't supposed to be a part of me, not right now.

"Come on, we're about to eat," she shot and I listened to the heels click down the hall. Chad gave me a final glance before turning and leaving me alone in the room. I glared at the door, hoping laser eyes would kick in and… I don't know, but something bad.

This wasn't going well.


	5. Mousse

**Heehee, I love that little llama that runs around with a sign that clearly reads 'Drama'. Yes it's the drama llama and he's back!**

**(SPOV)**

What's wrong with Chad?

I stared at him across the large table. There 'special' dining room for 'special' occasions was like one of those from a princes' castle. Long table, walls cluttered with pictures of themselves, fancy plates, and waiters. Yes, waiters in a house, but would you expect anything less?

I felt like Princess Mia from the Princess Diaries. I didn't belong in this setting with these people and this… food. It was all too complicated for my 'backwards' country ways.

In my house, we would be chatting animatedly. Laughing and toasting to the deceased. No quiet has ever reached the ears of people in my house. It just didn't happen.

Here, if you talked they would probably send you to the dungeon and flog you, so I wouldn't open my mouth except for when I brought my fork of teriyaki chicken to my lips.

"So," Mrs. Cooper sighed, "Anyone gonna say a word?" apparently I was wrong about the flogging.

"Um, what… what was he like when no one was around?" my voice came out in a whisper, but Mrs. Cooper heard me. She smiled warmly.

"Thanks for breaking that terrible silence." She glared at Chad, but as soon as her gaze returned to me she smiled, "Sonny, he's exactly as you remember him. He wasn't a man to hide his personality."

"Kinda like you!" Grandma Kathie squinted and adjusted her spectacles anxiously. Her cute little bonnet covered her silver hair. Chad almost choked on his water.

I smiled nervously and took another bite of chicken. _Go Grandma Kathie!_

"Okay, well, Ben," she turned to her brother, "Go tell the workers they have the day off and brink us the chocolate mousse." I smiled. I love chocolate.

**(CPOV)**

This girl was taking my family, too?!

Mom glares at me; Sonny gets a warm smile. Grandma Kathie actually likes her; Grandma Kathie thinks I'm a new spider species and constantly whacks me with her walker. This can't be happening!

Don't get me wrong, I love Sonny, but it's obvious she doesn't feel the same. I expected a warm greeting and a hello kiss, but all I got was a casual hello. Come on already!

I lose my dad and suddenly Sonny decides I don't deserve the rest of my family? What have I ever done to her?

Well… besides that…

Nothing! I haven't done anything to this girl and she's ruining my life! Is it payback for 'ruining' hers, because I honestly think I tried to help? She can't keep waltzing into my life like it's no big deal and then just leave without a word.

"Chad?" I looked at my mom without a clue.

"Huh?"

"I asked if you would help Sonny with the dishes." She raised an eyebrow, daring me to refuse. I looked at Sonny and smirked.

"Absolutely." My eyes narrowed without my knowledge that I was being a total hole towards her. She didn't really do anything wrong, she was just being Sonny.

"Ben!" mom shot as soon as he walked through the swinging door with the mousse in hand. Please don't ask him to do anything else. I love chocolate and if she delays- "Get the dance floor ready! We're gonna have a party!" she smiled hiding her tears. Good show ma.

Uncle Ben rolled his eyes and went back in the kitchen. No! I want the chocolate! I looked at my mother.

"Chad, why don't you go get the mousse?" I nodded defiantly and stood up. Walking through the door I heard something crash to the floor.

"Ben? What happened?" I looked at the grown man lying on the floor next to some dishes.

"I was going-" I stepped around him.

"You should be more careful next time." I heard him moan and roll his eyes in annoyance. I picked up the silver platter of mousse and looked down at it expectantly.

I set down the platter and held up two fingers, then swiping them across the top. I brought the chocolate to my mouth and looked at the words and smiled. Yes, I wrote words on chocolate mousse! Sue me!

I wiped of my hand with a paper towel, picked up the plate once more, and stepped around Uncle Ben. I pushed my back against the door and stepped through the swinging door, walking around the table until I was behind Sonny.

I leaned forward, my face inches from hers, and placed the mousse down, "We need to talk."

She looked at me as I backed away and retreated to my chair across from her. She looked at the chocolate and laughed covering her mouth.

_Hi :)_

Big, bold, and neatly written. Simple words, but I got a new idea. I wished I had written: I love you.

She looked up at me and shook her head. I noticed mom looking at us like we were crazy, just before she spoke, "Are you guys gonna pass it around or do I have to take it from ya?"

Sonny cut herself a piece, discreetly recovering the cake with frosting, and passed it to my cousin, Jess. He took the cake and looked up at her with his five-years-young eyes.

"Hi." He giggled and placed the cake in front of him.

~:*:~

"Come on Ben! Hurry up!" mom urged pushing him to put the music in the stereo. She was making us… dance. Yes, dance.

I looked at the room with a bored expression. In all honesty, I was nervous. I never liked dancing with my family… it was weird, and now Sonny would experience it.

"And you wonder why I don't invite you to family events," I whispered to her. She looked up at me and smiled, no longer afraid. I was bursting with joy.

"Okay, grab a partner! We're gonna dance!" mom clapped and pulled Uncle Ben to her. He was divorced and she was a widow so it seemed fit. Plus, I'd love to see him step on her toes.

I leaned against the wall and watched everyone but Sonny partner up. She stood silently and watched. She was never good with showing off any talent but acting… like an idiot. Yeah, an idiot…

No, that was a lie.

"Ben, press play!" mom pushed him to the stereo where he clicked the button. He was walking back to her but she looked at me with her hands on her hips, "Ben, pause the music." He rolled his eyes but followed her command. "What are you two doing? If you don't dance to this song then I'll make you dance alone…" I continued to stare at her, "In front of everyone."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself off the wall, grabbing Sonny's hand without her awareness. Mom nodded and motioned for Ben to play the music once more.

This was going to be… awkward.

_I remember the way you made love to me,_

_Like I was all you'd ever need._

_Did you change your mind?_

_Well I didn't change mine._

_Now here I am trying to make sense of it all._

_We were best friends, now we don't even talk._

_You broke my heart,_

_Ripped my world apart._

Exactly how I felt.

**(SPOV)**

Exactly how I felt.

Chad twirled me around and pulled me back to him, just like once upon a time.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby?_

_I gave you everything, every part of me._

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you?_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby?_

_Baby, tell me,_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

Man did Kellie Pickler no how to express her feelings! I rested my head on his chest once more at the slower part. This was nice, and not in theory.

_I can't get you out of my head._

_I still feel you in this bed,_

_Left me all alone,_

_You couldn't be more gone._

**(CPOV)**

_From falling apart to fighting mad._

_From wanting you back to not giving a dang._

_I've felt it all,_

_I've been to the wall._

Exactly right.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby?_

_I gave you everything, every part of me._

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you?_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby?_

_Baby, tell me,_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

Did she have any idea at all?

_One day justice will come and find you,_

_And I'll be right there in your memory to remind you._

She already got her justice. I just disagree with it.

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby?_

_I gave you everything, every part of me._

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you?_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby?_

_Baby, tell me,_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you?_

_Didn't you know how much I loved you, baby?_

_I gave you everything, every part of me._

_Didn't you feel it when I touched you?_

_Didn't I rock you when I loved you, baby?_

_Baby, tell me._

I looked down at her to see tears starting to form in her eyes, and the guilt was back. She blinked and wiped them away before pulling herself from my grasp and running. I watched her go before running after her.

**Short and sweet. Sorry to involve another song in another story but I couldn't resist. The song was just perfect for the story. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Tawni time

**A lot of you guys liked the whole song thing, but I'm not doing that again for awhile. Sorry there's not a lot of Channy in this one, but I wanted to just use the twins.**

**(TPOV)**

I pulled the smallish children into my front door. They sat down shyly on the couch and stared up at me. Uh, kids. "So, what do you two wanna do?" I swung my arms by my side and sat down next to them. The boy looked up at me and shrugged; what was his name again? Alex?

"I wanna watch TV." The girl child smiled up at me. Television? Okay. I turned on the television and stared at some celebrities doing an interview.

"Ooo! Can you believe that guy? He's going out with both of them! I would throw something at him! Can you be-" I looked over at the toddlers who were staring up at me confused. "Um, what show do you guys watch?"

"_So Random!_ Do you have any of the new episodes?" Allison looked up at me excitedly. I shook my head.

"How about old episodes?" I smiled and rushed up to the television, popping in the disc. "Your mom loved this show!" Alex continued to stare at me as I sat down and watched the show. Sonny walked up to the counter and began ordering her meal. Grady put in her order and the meal was tossed in her face. I began laughing and looked down at the two still staring at me, "What?"

"Do you have any _Mackenzie Falls_?" Alex whispered shyly. I didn't think that was the best idea for a couple of four-year-olds.

"No, why would I watch that overdramatic cheese-ball show?" I scoffed and turned away from their gaze. "Does your mom even let you watch that show?"

"She never really said we couldn't; so I guess we can." Allison beamed at her cleverness.

"Well, why would you even want to watch that show anyway? My show is… way better." I scoffed again. "Okay, fine; have you guys ever seen the show before?" they both shook their heads causing their hair to fly wildly. "Well, why would you want to watch that boring show?" I waved the idea off.

"Aunt Tawni… who's our daddy?" Alex's eyes pleaded. I looked back at the girl to see her face matching his.

"Uh," I stood up and walked to the back of the couch and looked down at them, "How about you two make me a sandwich and I'll get some old DVDs, 'kay?" I smiled. I waited expectantly, but they just blinked, "Oh, wait; I'm supposed to do that, aren't I?"

"Yup!" Allison beamed, "So, we don't like mayo." I glared down at the little girl, but shook it off; a forced smile spread across my face. Alex turned back to the television as I rummaged through my fridge for some sandwich meats.

About five minutes later I had two plates containing a sloppy looking sandwich; Allison came skipping up to my side and stared at the sandwiches in disgust, "Uh, Aunt Tawni, we wanted PB&J." she wrinkled her brow.

I scrunched my nose and looked down at her and then my concoction sandwiches. "Okay, then make it yourself." I stalked toward the TV room, but stopped in my tracks. _Sonny would get mad at you._ "Earl! Come make me sandwiches!" I turned towards the staircase as my butler came down. He stared at my leather couch in question but shrugged his way into the kitchen.

After he had made the sandwiches he walked up to me and held the large plate above my head, "Why do I give you these sandwiches?" I glared at him.

"I let you wear what you want, you have a big salary, and I'll kick you out on the street if you ever do this again." I held out my hand as he rolled his eyes and placed the food in my palms. "Thank you!" I smiled and skipped over to the twins. "Here"

They picked up the food and took a big bite. Alex wiped his face off on his sleeve leaving a peanut-butter mark on his red, long-sleeved shirt. "Is there mother going to be okay with that mess?" Earl stared in disgust at the young boy. I shrugged the thought off.

"Who's up for some ice cream and gummy bears?!" I bounced in front of the kids blocking the TV from view. They looked up at me quizzically, "What? You've never had gummy bears?" I scoffed and began laughing. The two kids continued to stare at me blankly. I sighed, "Fine, what do you want?"

"We wanna know who daddy is!" they both whined in unison and pounded their fists on their knees. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Absolutely not; your mom'll tell you." I crossed my arms and sat between them. Alex looked up at me and grinned evily. "What?"

"Mommy gave us a picture of him, but it's kinda blurry." He frowned for a split second, "I guessed who it was, but you can't always trust mommy… don't tell her I said that." I smiled down at the mini Chad. "Promise?" he held out a pinkie, which gladly wrapped with my own.

"I promise." I laughed, "Now, what do you guys wanna do?" I glanced at Allison and raised my eyebrows. She shrugged and looked over at her brother dumbfounded. "Fine, we'll watch that stupid drama." I slouched.

"Ooo! Aunt Tawni said a bad word!" Alex covered his mouth dramatically and stared at me wide-eyed. "I'm gonna tell mommy!" he shook his finger excitedly. I rolled my eyes and stomped down the hall to my bedroom. They followed behind me slowly as I searched my shelf for the DVD set that Chad had gotten, which I never really liked. I passed by a set of old _So Random!_ DVDs and a set of _teen Gladiators_, finally finding the boring DVD I had set out for.

"Here" I handed the girl the case and gently pushed them out to the TV room without hesitation. Alex plopped down on the couch as Alli pushed the disc into the player. I sat next to the boy and leaned back into the cushions as I always did. "Come on, girl, sit down." I pulled a hand towards me gesturing for the girl to come.

"Her name's Allison," Alex whispered to me. I looked at him with wide eyes and nodded in a 'duh' manner. "Just saying." He looked at the screen. He looked back up at me, "When's mommy coming home?" I shrugged, "oh." He stared at the screen blankly as the show began, "So, do you know who daddy is or not?" I nodded again, slightly annoyed. "When do we get to meet daddy?" I shrugged then rolled my eyes. He mouthed an okay and stared at the screen.

"So, what's this show even about?" Allison piped up. I shrugged and stared at the screen trying to figure it out with the kids constantly nagging at me. "Is it funny?" I groaned and shook my head 'no'. "Oh, so is it sad?" I looked at her and shook my head rapidly, "Does it talk about my favorite show?"

I looked up at the screen and slapped my thighs, "Gee, I don't know. What's your favorite show?" my voice came out harsh and sarcastic.

"_So Random!_" she smiled.

I was genuinely touched at the young girl's words, "In one episode it does." I beamed and waved her words off, "Now, let's get to the show!" I flipped ahead to the episode containing Chad's very, some-what flattering and oh-so embarrassing-for-him words! A quiet squeal escaped my lips as I stared at the screen anxious.

I clicked the forward button to my favorite part, "_Cause So Random's on. It's my favorite show."_ He whined into the camera.

"Now, that is pure poetry!" I waved my hands wildly and clapped for Earl to come. He stood next to the couch with his hands in his pockets, which Sonny would say was so unlike me, "Get us some ice cream sandwiches and lots of sundae toppings!" I urged and pressed 'rewind' to re-watch the scene. The kids stared at me, slightly terrified, and finally spoke up.

"Um, Aunt Tawni, can we call mommy?" Alex piped up. Without looking over at them, I lazily held my phone out and stared at the TV with that floaty feeling. I was truly giddy as a school girl.

"We don't know how to use the phone," Allison put her tiny hands on her hips and pouted. I rolled my eyes and took the phone to dial the number, still watching the repeats of Chad flattering our show. I passed the boy the phone and nudged the girl out of the way.

"Mommy?" Alex cheered into the phone. "Mommy, Aunt Tawni's really weird! Yeah, she's watching _Mackenzie Falls_ and keeps repeating the part with Mackenzie saying that he likes your show!"

**(SPOV)**

I looked up at the door as Chad knocked once more, begging for access to the room I had confided in when the tears began falling. I took a deep breath and slowly twisted the lock for Chad to enter. As soon as he opened the door my phone vibrated. I pulled it out to read Tawni's number and put it on speaker. "Mommy?" uh oh, "Mommy, Aunt Tawni's really weird!" I looked up at Chad and pressed the phone to my ear, taking it off speaker, "Yeah, she's watching _Mackenzie Falls_ and keeps repeating the part with Mackenzie saying that he likes your show!"

Without thinking, my mouth opened, "Sorry, wrong number." I flicked the phone off and hide it behind my back innocently.

"What. Was. That?" he seemed just as scared of the answer as I was.

**(TPOV)**

"What'd she say?" I asked nonchalantly chewing on a gummy worm. The small boy blinked up at me.

"It was the wrong number." I pulled my eyes off of the screen and looked down at him bewildered, a gummy worm tail hanging out of the corner of my mouth.

"Let me see that," I snatched the phone and hit redial. Sonny picked up, claiming 'wrong number' again, "Sonny, don't you dare lie to me."

"_Hey Tawn! How's it going?"_ I heard someone's footsteps, obviously pacing the room.

"Is this a bad time?" I pulled the worm out of my mouth and held it out like a nail file. She replied with a quiet yes, "So, this isn't the wrong number. You just lied to your son because…?" I awaited her reply and put my hand on my hip, the gummy flailing with every action.

"Chad," she whispered before the line went dead. I glared at my phone before shutting it off and tossing it on the couch.

"Earl!" he looked up at me from his own sundae, "Get my car ready! We're going out!" I flailed my arm up and stocked off to my bedroom leaving three confused persons.

**Sorry it's short, but I ran out of ideas that wouldn't involve the drama of Channy. Write as soon as I can. What would you think of Tawni and Earl? Or do you want Tawni and Nico? Tawni and Grady? It's not relevant but I just want your opinion, because it matters! Or Tawni and James? Review!**


	7. I'm so sorry

**Sorry it's taken so long to update and that the last chapter wasn't too good or descriptive. I've been working on my writing and I'm still not so sure about it. Review and be honest.**

_~:*Chapter 7*:~_

"Chad, I really am sorry," I whispered. He glared down at me, a pounding silence filling my ears. "Your dad was a great guy." I squeaked.

He stared. Blue eyes clashed with my own, over powering my heart, "That's not what this is about, _Sonshine_." The words oozed with powerful venom. If looks could kill, I'd be as burnt as toast with a side of road kill. What hurt the most was the nickname. Not really that I just didn't like the name, but also the way he said it. His voice was full of hate. "Sonny," he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I just want the truth, so help me, God."

I looked down at the floor and tried to blink back tears, "I c-can't, Chad-"

"Sonny," he snapped. I cowered at his presence; it wasn't the sweet love that had filled the air around him; it was rage, hate, pain, "_the truth_." I took in a short breath and released it. "Why can't you just tell me?" his voice took on a rough edge as he stepped closer to me.

"C-Chad, I-" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to him, "I'm sorry." With a shake of his head, he shut his eyes. I tilted my head in hoping they would open up once more and reveal the blue I longed for. His grip tightened and then, as soon as it had happened, he released me.

"Sonny, why are you here?" he opened his eyes, but I wasn't pleased. They beamed with the saddest shade I had ever seen in anyone's eyes before. It was strange, but the anger ignited once more when I shook my head, "Why are you back?"

I glanced into his eyes and offered a sad smile, "if you only knew…" he gave me a quizzical glance, "if you only knew what I went through to get here." I murmured.

_~:C:~  
_"You didn't have to come back, in fact, I wish you hadn't." I instantly felt regret to the one girl I ever truly cared about. "No, Sonny, I just mean that… you're making things difficult." I reached out for her hand, gentler, only to get rejected.

"I'm sorry I'm so terrible to have around," she shoved past me and out the door once more. I felt the urge to run, to pull her to me, but my feet wouldn't go. My mind couldn't process anything she had said. Did I offend her? Did she regret coming? Did she still love me?

I slinked over to the couch and dropped down, shoving my face in my hands. I took one breath in. God, where did the love go?

_~:S:~  
_I stepped closer and closer to the door where the knocking was repeating over and over again. The door opened just a crack and that gave me enough time to move as Tawni burst through the front door, "Sonny!" I backed away in fear. "What's this Chad nonsense? No one hangs up on Tawni Hart."

I glimpsed at the hallway hoping Chad hadn't heard her and I gripped her wrist, pulling her to the front porch. She stumbled behind me, her heels twisting as I silently shut the door, "It almost happened." Her eyes widened.

"You two didn't-" I cut her off. How could she think like that after all that's happened?

"No, no, no. I mean Alex almost blew the secret." I breathed. She glanced back at her car and to me, a sheepish smile on her face, "What?"

"So…" she shrugged, "you didn't tell him yet?" I shook my head, "So… I shouldn't have brought them along?" my eyes widened.

"You did what?!"

_~:C:~_

"You did what?!" Sonny's voice filled my ears as I stared at the roof. I didn't care anymore. Not until she was either gone or mine. I'd prefer the latter because I really did love her. With all of my heart. I gave the door a side glance as my mom stepped in.

"Sweetheart, what's going on with you two?" leave it to mom to be straight forward. I shrugged and continued to stare up at the roof, "Sit up and talk to me." I obeyed. "Now, speak."

"She's different, mom…" I shrugged, "She doesn't love me anymore-" I stopped abruptly as she smacked my arm. I gave her a bewildered gaze and she just returned it with a glare.

"Don't you ever, ever say that again." Her voice was sharp, "she loves you; it's in her eyes. I swear I will personally wring your neck if you break her heart again." Really?!

"Mom, she-"

"Went through a rough patch, Chad. I've been through it too. Having you was no walk in the park and you know what? She went through that same thing twice… at sixteen… and she had absolutely no guarantee that you would always be there for her. You're just proving her fears correct and she'll never trust anyone again if you don't put your act together." Mom was wrong- completely. Sonny knew I was there, she knew I loved her. She simply chose to push me away and keep them away from me as long as she had them.

"Mom, she doesn't have them anymore." I whispered. She put her finger under my chin and lifted my face, giving me a curious glance, "She gave them up for adoption four years ago. There was nothing I could do; I had no say in the matter." My voice cracked once or twice.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I ought to ground you right here and now. You always have a say in a child's life, especially your own child's." she snapped, "Even if Sonny didn't want to keep them doesn't mean you shouldn't have."

"Mom, she wouldn't let me-"

"Since when does she have control over your life? If you really loved them, you would've fought for them," she stood to leave and stepped closer to the door, "I'm inviting her to dinner tomorrow. Make things right or I will."

_~:S:~_

"Go home, sweetie, and I'll call you in an hour," I commanded, clicking Alex's buckle into place. He groaned and tugged the strap down and away from his neck. "I'm sorry, but mommy's busy."

"Why can't we stay here with you?" Allison leaned forward to peer around her brother. "I wanna meet this guy. Aunt Tawni said he's cool." I smirked up at Tawni in the front seat as she glared at my twins. I just laughed and placed a quick kiss on Alex and Alli's heads, shutting the door behind me.

I stopped laughing as I spun around to face someone I was so scared to see.

**Sorry it's short, but it's almost a filler. I won't be updating anything around Valentine's Day and I'll try to get the next chapter up very soon. The next chapter might also be short just so you get more chapters out of a shorter time. They basically will equal one whole chapter.**


	8. It's just a story: Part I

**Next Chapter! Yay!**

_~:S:~_

_I stopped laughing as I spun around to face someone I was so scared to see._

She leaned on her right leg, crossing her arms. "Sonny Munroe… what am I to tell Chad?" I felt a tingle at the back of my eyes. Tawni rolled down her window an inch to listen in on the conversation.

"Please don't tell him," I begged, my voice barely a whisper, "I can't… I don't want to ruin everything t-that he's work so hard for." She raised a sympathetic eyebrow and gave me a small, knowing smile.

"Sonny, will you come with me?" she held out an arm. I stepped closer to her as she wrapped her arm around my shoulders, walking me into the house. "There's something you need to think about first." I nodded. She stopped in the kitchen and motioned for me to sit at the dining room table. I obeyed and looked up at her; she sat in front of me. She took in a breath and tried to think over her words. Finally, her mouth opened, "Sonny, what did you choose four years ago?"

"The twins." I whispered.

"Mhm," she nodded, "and when you started going out with Chad, you had to choose between work and him… what did you choose?"

"Chad," my voice cracked.

"Okay," she looked me in the eye, "So what makes you think that Chad wouldn't give up one thing for you? Now, sweetheart, I get where you're coming from, but think about it. Chad, I know for a fact, loves you. He's sitting in that room," she hooked a thumb in the direction of the hallway, "staring at his ceiling, wondering what he did wrong. He actually told me you wouldn't let him take care of my grandchildren." I felt few tears pull down my face. He was right; I wouldn't.

"I understand where you're coming from, but maybe you should just give him a chance. I'm going to go out to the store and when I come back I want him to stop complaining to me. He does have a right to know, but it's not my choice on if and when he does find out." She smiled, standing up and reaching for her purse. I watched her head out the front door and sighed. _She_ also had a point… about everything. He had a right to know. I had no right to keep it from him.

I felt my body squirming out of the chair and down the hall. I passed by Ben and waved with a small smile, wiping my eyes, "Chad!" I called as soon as I was close enough to the door.

_~:C:~_

"Chad!"

My head shot up at the nearness of her voice. She seemed to be exactly outside the door. I couldn't believe she came back so soon, especially after what I said. Mom probably got a hold of her. I sat up on the couch and pushed my bangs out of my face. I never knew that being alone actually calmed you down, but it was an incredible feeling. I watched as the door cracked open the slightest amount before I heard her heave out a breath. The door swung open and she stared at me nervously. "Sonny." I greeted as casually as possible.

She smiled and inched closer to me, sitting down in front of me. "Chad," she repeated, her voice barely a whisper, "Chad, there's something I have to tell you…"

"You don't ha-" she shook her head at me. I wasn't trying to _force_ her to tell me; I was just angry with everything that's happened between us. We couldn't really fix things now, could we?

"No, I mean, I _have_ to tell you something," she took in a shaky breath, "important."

"What's wrong?" I watched as a tear crept down her cheek. What could be so wrong with Sonny that's got her crying? She just stared down at her hands nervously and glanced at me through her bangs. "Sonny?"

"Chad, it's a story… about a sixteen year old girl in love." I nodded, completely oblivious to what she was referring to.

_~:*:~_

Sonny looked up at her handsome ex and gave him a small smile, "She, um, she loved her boyfriend. She had amazing friends and worked at the most amazing job she could ever dream of." Sonny felt more tears pull down her flushed cheeks as she replayed her life through the eyes of a misunderstood teen. In many ways, this was how she pictured her life when she decided to keep her twins. She always swore she would tell Chad and now she was. "Her boyfriend asked her to her friends party and this girl couldn't be more psyched to go anywhere with anyone.

_The young brunette tugged at the hem of her dress as she followed her boyfriend through the crowd. She felt giddy as he pulled open a door to the rest of the house. They were going to play their favorite game: Would You Rather?_

_Sonny rushed in front of Chad and pulled him closer to their isolated group of friends from set. Her cast mingled with his. "Finally you guys show up!" Tawni snapped at her recently earned friends. "I start! Grady, would you rather eat a live spider or a raw pig?"_

_Grady nearly gagged, "the spider."_

"_Why, dude? It could crawl back up." Nico pointed out, choking on air at the thought. Grady's eyes widened as everyone burst out laughing. "Okay, Sonny, would you rather murder a cat or dump Chad?" the room got quiet as Sonny sat in contemplation. Chad stared at her, raising his brow curiously. He honestly preferred the latter option._

"_I think I'd have to dump Chad," everyone fake gasped, "I mean, I'd still get to see him." She shrugged. "Alright, Devon, would you rather… kiss Tawni," Tawni added a fake gag, "or a pig?" Chad just narrowed his eyes at her as she burst out into a fit of giggles._

"_That wasn't funny," he murmured._

"_A pig," Devon faked a laugh along with everyone, but cast Tawni a shake of his head and a wink. She blushed and looked around the room shakily. "So, Chad, would you rather marry a lady-hobo or eat turtle stew?"_

_Sonny glared at Chad as if daring him to choose a hobo over herself. Chad paid her no attention and decided on his own, "turtle stew doesn't taste that bad."_

"_Chad, that's gross!" Sonny smiled in mock disgust. He just shook his head as she laughed, resting her head on his shoulder. Tawni's face fell in jealousy. She wanted what they had. No secrets and no worries._

"_Alright, would you rather lick peanut butter off a hobo's foot or kiss a monkey?" Nico stared directly at Sonny._

"_What's with you people and hobo's?" the crowd gave small chuckles as she answered, "Can I wash the hobo's foot first?" Nico shook his head, "I guess I'd kiss a monkey."_

"_You know that Chimps are cannibals?" Zora randomly added with no emotion in her face._

"_I'm gonna get back to the party before I get that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach," Sonny nodded, standing to leave. Chad quickly followed suit, covering his mouth to rid himself of the flavor._

_As soon as she left the room, a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her into a different room, "You look beautiful." Chad whispered, causing Sonny to blush._

**The flashback continues next chapter! Gotta go!**


	9. It's just a story: Part II

**Okay, here comes the second part of the story that Sonny's kinda telling. This one is mostly just a flashback, so there's no point of view. Sorry it's taken me so long. Oh, and be on the lookout for Sonny Days by Gabyvel because I'm co-writing that one!**

**And if you all read the first story then you should notice some reference to The Only Thing. :P**

_**Previously:**__** "**__**I'm gonna get back to the party before I get that sick feeling in the pit of my stomach," Sonny nodded, standing to leave. Chad quickly followed suit, covering his mouth to rid himself of the flavor.**_

_**As soon as she left the room, a hand wrapped around her arm and pulled her into a different room, "You look beautiful." Chad whispered, causing Sonny to blush.**_

_~:3__rd__:~_

_Sonny looked back at her boyfriend and smiled. "Thank you." He smirked and pulled her into a soft kiss. "You're such a flirt." _

"_I know," he smiled and leaned back against the wall. She kissed him again and put her hands on his chest. "I like you… a lot."_

"_Good to know," she laughed._

"_No, I mean I love you." Sonny paused for a second then smiled._

"_I love you, too." She kissed him again._

* * *

_Sonny stared at the wall hopelessly. "Mom, I really don't feel so hot." Her mother came over to her and put a hand on her forehead. Sonny had tried to tell her friend Tawni what she guessed, but never had the chance._

"_You feel fine, sweetheart." She shook her head and continued folding clothes._

_Sonny shook her head worriedly, "No, mom, I really feel like I'm going to be sick."_

"_Alright," her mother sighed, "go to the bathroom just in case."_

_Sonny stumbled into her personal restroom and slowly sat next to the toilet bowl. She thought back to the party three weeks before. Had she messed up that bad? It wasn't possible. She knew better than to do something like that._

_She looked up at the ceiling and studied the plain white. It was so dull, like her life had always been. She had never done anything exciting but what had happened at that party._

"_Here, honey," she looked at her mother holding out some medication and a glass of water. Sonny took it hastily and chugged the water down. She had a feeling it wouldn't work._

"_Mom, I'm feeling better already," she lied, "Why don't you head off to work and I'll just go for a walk." Her mother reluctantly agreed after some convincing. She left her daughter multiple instructions and numbers before heading out the door and adjusting herself in her car._

_Sonny sat at the window and waved goodbye to her mother, wiping away her smile as soon as she was out of sight. Sonny ran into her room and grabbed a twenty dollar bill. She picked up her shoes and put them on her feet, not even bothering to tie them. _

_Sonny rushed out the front door without a thought and ran, never looking around, never looking back. She rushed through the doors of the convenience store and paused, scanning for the right section. She noticed everyone looking at her now. She pulled her hood over her head and walked to the back of the store calmly now. She hugged her body._

_She found three different tests to choose from and for some odd reason she cared which one she chose. "Uh…" she glanced between the First Response to the most accurate to one for around three weeks in. Sonny thought it over and decided on the latter._

_When she approached the register, the cashier remarked about the value of the items and told her she could rob the store. Sonny denied, paid the amount due and tried to get home as fast as she possibly could._

_She rushed into the house and ran up the stairs to her bathroom. There was no way this was happening._

Sonny looked up at her ex boyfriend and could tell he was slowly figuring out what she was doing. She was telling him how hard it was for her and why she did what she found so bad, "Sonny, please tell me this is just a story."

Sonny didn't reply. She simply continued explaining everything.

_Sonny stared at the test. She would just take another test in a couple of weeks. If she did then she would know for sure. There was no way this test was correct. Positive?_

* * *

_Her world was crumbling. Everything was slowly falling apart around her. The second test had proven it. She was to leave Hollywood. Back to Wisconsin. And when she even thought of telling Chad her mind shot the idea down. But a goodbye was in full force._

_Everything was for the better. Everything happened for a reason. Her friends were freaking out for her, so that was marked off her to-do list. And today was the day. She was taking the first flight out and no one was going to stop her as soon as she stepped through the heavy metal doors of the plane._

"_Mom, come on," the brunette whined, tugging her suit case behind her. "You're going to make us late and the plane's gonna take off and Heaven only knows what that'll do to me." She heaved out a sigh and stared back at her now empty closet. She had packed up all her trinkets and the moving van was coming by in a matter of minutes. Her mother would never be ready on time._

"_Sonny, is the truck here yet?"_

"_No, ma." She called back to her mother in her own bedroom._

"_Then stop rushing me!" Sonny knew she'd lost that battle. She looked around her apartment and felt guilt swell up in her. She noticed her mother coming out, lugging an empty suitcase._

"_What're you doing? Aren't you coming?" her mother looked up at her daughter and sighed apologetically. Sonny knew this was serious now if her mother was sending her away. Things were a mess._

"_I am." Sonny's thoughts dispersed in her mind, clouding her thoughts completely. "I just won't be going with you." Sonny tilted her head cautiously, "I'm sending you off to get situated first; I'll be heading up later… I just need to speak with some people."_

"_You asked someone to come here?" the brunette asked in disbelief._

"_Just Tawni. She's taking you to the airport." Her mother paused to look her up and down, "Why did you want to leave again?" Sonny turned beat red and struggled to get her suitcase out the door._

* * *

**Okay, I'm continuing in the next chapter. Sorry it's short; in the next chapter the flashback skips ahead four years. I would write out her whole life but that would take too long and numerous chapters. Review please?**


	10. Everything she had done and planned

**Sorry for not updating! Here we go.**

Sonny stepped into the beach house and looked around, tears staining her pale cheeks. "Alli?" she croaked and dropped her belongings on the floor, "Alex?"

Tawni ran out from the hallway and clamped a hand over her friend's mouth, "I finally got them down and you're going to blow it." She hissed. Sonny sniffed and walked over to the kitchen. "What's wrong?" Tawni suddenly softened and noticed her friend's emotional distress.

Sonny sat at the kitchen table, holding a coke she had retrieved, and stared at the wood absentmindedly. "Chad." She whispered, her attention not shifting.

"What about him?" Tawni peeked down the hall and came over to her friend's side. Sonny blinked and rubbed away more tears and finally gathered the strength to muster a smile. She looked up at Tawni.

"I told him," she cheered half-heartedly, "everything."

"Like _most-things_ everything, or _everything_ everything?" Tawni raised an eyebrow as Sonny held up two fingers. She took a sip of her coke and offered the can to Tawni, who immediately denied it. "So, how did he take it?"

"He shut me out." Lies. "He was upset that I lied to him and all this other stuff." Sonny shrugged. In actuality, Chad had taken the news quite well. He was excited, a little hurt, and anxious. If the twins hated him, Sonny felt he would hate her. It would all be her fault. So, she kept digging a hole that she was just barely able to get out of… now. But later it would be too late.

"Oh," Tawni huffed, "Well, forget him. He's not good enough and all that jazz." She stood from the table and rummaged through the cabinets to find some hot chocolate. "Besides, exposing young children to show biz at such a young age is bad for them. Makes them rotten." She explained.

"I thought you were in show business all of your life." Tawni stalled as she reached for the mix and quickly resumed as if her friend had said nothing.

"I never said there weren't exceptions." She reasoned and set down the container on the counter. "It's like that saying: there's an exception to every rule." She grabbed a mug and poured in some chocolate mix.

Sonny finished her coke and pushed it around the table in small circles.

"_Sonny, why didn't you tell me?" Chad managed out._

She listened to the gentle humming and scratching noise the Coca-Cola can caused as it rubbed; metal on wood.

"_I'm not mad." He promised, "I just wish you had told me."_

Tawni dropped in a few marshmallows one at a time. _Plop._

"_It's all the same to me._

_Plop._

"_You were scared._

_Plop._

"_It doesn't make you a bad person."_

Sonny couldn't help but think how wrong Chad had been. Everything she had done and everything she was going to do. She was a bad person.

**I'm sorry but this was a filler chapter to get this story back on its feet after the story telling. I hope you're okay with it. I know you were expecting a longer, more glamorous chapter. Sorry.**


	11. And his name was Daddy

**It is Midnight in the chapter, kay? I don't own anything.**

Sonny stared up at her ceiling fan as it swooped and twirled gently, slicing through the night air with its powerful blades. Sonny wondered if she could do that. If she could break through any sadness and see the light to it. If she could show people the joy of life.

She figured that she couldn't. It made all the sense to her. She appeared, to everyone, as the innocent I'll-fix-everything girl, but she was just screwing everything up. She lied to Tawni; she ran out on Chad; she placed the twins in the middle of the chaos. Everything was her fault.

One day, she promised herself, she would break free of these chains that make her want to please everyone. She wanted it so bad that she just couldn't do it. Eventually the walls would crumble and she would be revealed as the monster she was. There was no doubt in her mind that she caused all the pain in the world.

The earthquakes in Haiti- her fault. The war- her fault. The oil spill- her fault. She was a monster called chaos and she was created to reap havoc. She was like the opposite of Mitus.

She was Sonny.

And the more Sonny-like she was, the worse everyone's life got to be.

Sonny sat up in bed at the patter of small feet on the carpet, "Momma?" Sonny could faintly see the outline of her son, Alex, "Momma, I ha' a bad dream." He whispered. She patted the sheets next to her and he more-than-willingly climbed on her bed and into the covers next to her.

"You wanna tell mama what happened?" Sonny whispered, cradling her son in her arms. He buried his head into her shoulder and giggled.

"Me and you an-and Alli, we were running through Hollywood and ran into a big man. He was real big, Momma." Sonny listened intently, "And he made you promise to bring him cookies every day or else- or else you was gonna have to watch the Discovery Channel for the rest of your life." Sonny laughed at this, "And Alli threw her toys at him and he got real mad. So she just disappeared. I got up all my bravest faces and growled at him real loud. He started crying and his momma, his momma had to give him a big band-aid 'cause he's a big baby."

Alex smiled proudly at his mother and pulled the comforter over his head. Sonny laughed and peaked under the covers. He nervously hid his face. "Oh really?" Alex nodded, "And who was this big man?" she laughed gently.

"Daddy." Sonny's heart sank.

**Oh, a short chapter to show what the twins think of their father when they don't know him. And yes, Sonny had to watch… the Discovery Channel! It's an absolutely terrible fate, lol. Review.**


	12. For one day

**Sorry the last chapters were so short. I'll try and write a long chapter this time around.**

"Get up! Come on, guys!" Sonny plastered on an old award-winning smile of hers and ripped the blankets off of her children. They squirmed and huddled together, trying to fight off the cold chill. Alex waved his hand in the air and found Sonny's face directly above him. He covered her mouth and pulled the pillow over his head. "I've got a surprise." Sonny cooed.

Allison sat up and blinked, rubbing her eyes with her palms. "Gimme." Allison held out her small hands and cupped them. Sonny laughed and picked up her small daughter.

"What you get us?" Alex stared up at her with wide eyes. He smiled and bounced on the bed.

"I didn't get you anything." Sonny smiled and made her way out the room with Alex right on her tail. She set Alli down at the table and scavenged through the cupboards to find something delicious for breakfast. She found a sack of flour and some old toothpaste. "Okay, guys, we're going to Tawni's for breakfast."

She smiled and pulled the pair out the door. They smiled up at the house and ran through the large plot of grass. Crickets jumped up as they stepped forward. Sonny smiled as Alex ran in through the back door. She stopped when she watched Allison run into the sliding glass door. Allison rubbed her head and stared up at the huge smudge mark.

She shrugged and ran inside. Sonny laughed and rubbed the mark with her forearm, trying to dispose of the evidence. "Sonny!" Tawni called after her.

Sonny looked around the room. Tawni ran into the room and smiled, holding out strawberry pancakes with layers of whipped cream. She waved them in front of Sonny's face and taunted her into the dining room where the children were. Sonny followed without hesitation. "Forks are on the table!" Tawni smiled.

Sonny thanked her and began to dig in.

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

"You're really doing this?" Tawni giggled proudly and packed make-up, clean clothes, and other things that shouldn't be mentioned into Sonny's person.

"Yes." Sonny was determined to make things right between her and her old flame. Maybe they wouldn't go back to how they were, but they could become a family like she had always dreamed. If anyone could fix the problem, Tawni had faith that Sonny could do it.

Sonny was a little more doubtful. She thought Chad would be upset that… well, Sonny didn't know. In all honesty, Sonny _wanted_ Chad to be angry with her. She deserved it. It wasn't fair that he was being so kind. Before, he was still like his old teenage self. But what if he had grown up overnight? What if he were more mature and wasn't resentful to her at all?

"Well, fine. But if you get lucky and don't call me when everything's right between you two, I will kidnap your children and move to somewhere that I can't say." Tawni threatened, waving a finger in Sonny's face. She felt herself blush.

"Shut up! I will never do that again until I'm married." Sonny promised.

"If you _get _married." Tawni mumbled. Sonny heard her and smacked her arm. She thought that Tawni might have been right but she didn't want to think about that right then. "Alright, fine. What are you gonna say to him?"

"I'm going to get down on my knees, tell him he's the greatest actor of our generation, and claim my love for him." Sonny said with a very straight face. She picked up the bag Tawni packed and headed towards the door with the twins right behind her.

Tawni furrowed her brow, "Really?"

"No!" Sonny cried, letting the kids run out to the car. They were anxious for their surprise.

"Good. I thought you seriously thought that _he_ is the best actor of our generation." Tawni sighed, relaxing onto the doorframe. She watched the trio run up to Sonny's car and wave goodbye. "Bye guys."

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

"Alex, don't pull your sister's hair." Sonny said with little emotion, like it was a daily routine. She stared up at the red light and waited for it to turn green. "Come on; come on." She mumbled to herself and smiled when it finally happened.

She pulled up in front of the building. It was like a smack in the face, being back at the house. She didn't want to be back. Not ever. Being back made reality brighter, sharper, and more defined. Two cars rested in the drive way. One of the license plates read CHD DYLN. Sonny sighed and pulled the keys from the ignition.

"Come on," Sonny huffed, pushing the door open. She said 'Come on' often. She had probably said it five times that morning. She decided she would try to not say it again that day. "Let's go." That's better.

Alex and Alli ran up to the front door of the house and pounded on the door anxiously, hoping the surprise would be something fantastic like a pony.

A man around their mother's age with blonde hair opened the door and looked down at the twins. They stared up at him and blinked. Sonny leaned up against her car and crossed her arms. Chad seemed absolutely speechless and maybe even star struck.

He met Sonny's eyes and managed a smile. The kids tilted their heads in unison and blinked up at him. Alex turned to look at his mother with questioning eyes. Sonny waved an arm and Alex ran into her arms. Sonny laughed and picked him up on her hip. He buried his head into her shoulder and smiled, "Daddy." He whispered.

Sonny nodded her head, "Yeah. Daddy."

Allison pulled on Chad's t-shirt and smiled a toothy grin, "You from TV." She wrapped her arms around one of his legs and smiled to herself. Sonny made a mental note to teach her kids not to be so comfortable around strangers. They were just lucky he was there father.

"Allison," Chad smiled and picked up his daughter.

"You know my name?" She smiled breathlessly, looking between her mother and the stranger. Sonny walked up to Chad and stared down at the ground uncomfortably.

"You probably should've called first," Chad mumbled. The smile had melted off of his face. Sonny met his eyes and set down Alex.

"You have guests?" Sonny joked. Chad looked down at the ground and pushed a rock off his front porch. "You do… don't you?" Sonny's heart fell like a rock in her chest.

"_A _guest." Chad replied, refusing to meet Sonny's eyes. Sonny knew it was someone she wouldn't like. She didn't have to know them, she just wouldn't like them. "You, uh, wanna come in?" Chad looked between the twins and forced a smile.

"Yeah; you got any chocolate?" Allison tugged at his shirt curiously. "I want chocolate. I _love_ chocolate." Allison snuggled into his chest and tried to get him to go inside. Chad couldn't help but smile and walked the group inside to his kitchen. Sonny sat down at the small table in the kitchen and rested her head on her arms. She watched Chad rummage through his fridge to find the chocolate. Any chocolate would do.

Sonny felt a twinge of sadness and guilt, thinking this was what she could've had. "Do you ever think about it?" Sonny spoke without thinking.

Chad looked up, "Hm?"

Sonny paused, unsure if she should continue, "What it would've been like… if I hadn't left." Sonny met his eyes and noticed a brightness disappear.

"Yeah. All the time. And I regret not going back to Wisconsin to get you a second time." Chad returned to rummaging, "I think things would've been different." He replied, pulling out Dove chocolate. "Mom." He smiled and sat down at the table between the twins. He dropped the box in front of Alli and watched her try to pry open the packet.

Sonny pursed her lips, "How different?"

A red head girl wearing bright red lipstick and a black silk dress reaching an inch above her knees strutted into the room as if it were natural. Sonny felt her heart stop as the girls hand landed on Chad's shoulder and she narrowed her eyes at Sonny. "Well, who's this?" She faked a smile and curled Chad's hair around her finger. Sonny felt her stomach jump into her throat and she couldn't speak.

"This is Sonny. Sonny…" he paused and Sonny knew he was trying to remember her name. She smiled at this, "Maya." The smile was gone. The girl smirked for a short second and then turned her attention to the small children.

"Oh, are you married? I don't see a ring." Maya stared at Sonny's left hand. Sonny curled her hands into fists and stuck them on her lap. "Ah, so you're one of _those_ girls." Sonny bit her bottom lip to keep herself from snapping. She stared down at her lap and wished she had on a dozen diamond rings. So when she punched Maya in the face, it would hurt a million times worse.

Chad looked up at her and shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. She walked into the kitchen and looked for anything sweet. Sonny shot Chad a glare that he didn't seem to catch. Chad ran a hand through his hair and glared at Maya who seemed so lost that she wouldn't find her way with a map implanted in her mind.

Chad stared at Sonny in admiration as she wiped chocolate off of Alli's face. "What have I told you about putting the food _in_ your mouth?"

"I was saving it for later." Allison argued, smiling at her father innocently.

"That's your brother's catch phrase." Her mother laughed. Sonny thought about just taking the twins and leaving again, but she couldn't do it a second time. She was supposed to fix things. Sonny looked up at Chad and tired to smile.

'Want me to get rid of her?' he mouthed to Sonny as if it would make her feel any better. Sonny was about to shake her head but she looked up at the girl and chose the opposite. Chad smiled at her response. "Hey, Maya, you gotta get going." Chad stood up and closed the refrigerator. Maya rolled her eyes, "Come on; out."

Sonny thought he was being slightly rude, and if she didn't hate the girl so much she might've felt bad for her. But she didn't feel any regret. Maya stalked out of the kitchen and Sonny listened as the front door closed.

"We need to talk… again." Chad lifted Alli out of her seat and held Alex's hand. Sonny watched, slightly confused, as he disappeared behind a door. Sonny stood up, about to follow, but Chad reappeared.

"What did you just do to my kids?" Sonny bit her tongue, trying not to get mad at him. She couldn't believe that he hadn't stuck up for her when that Maya girl had called her 'one of _those_ girls'.

"I just gave them to my mom for a second," He hooked a thumb over his shoulder and Sonny was about to walk around him but he grabbed her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Sonny looked down at the ground and tried to breathe again. She hated when this happened. She had escaped it for four whole years, but Chad came back into her life. "That girl." Her voice was shaky, "You slept with her?" Sonny looked up at Chad and he grabbed her shoulders gently.

"No, Sonny, I don't know her like that. Trust me." He looked at her with a sincere look that could've made stone melt. Sonny tried to not believe him but it was difficult. Because deep down, she wanted to trust him again. "She didn't mean what she said."

Sonny paused and thought of everything he had done for her. She would make this work, "Why didn't you stick up for me? You would've stuck up for me four years ago." Chad paled slightly, dropping his hands off of her shoulders. "I was waiting for you to say something to that-" Chad ran his thumb across her jaw line gently.

"I was holding my tongue for you."

"No; you just didn't want to be involved." Sony pulled Chad's hand away, "Don't act like you care about me. I've had enough charity to last me an eternity." Chad was about to protest but stopped at Sonny's gaze, "Give it up. I just wanted you to meet the twins."

"Give me a break, Sonny," Chad pleaded, "Just give me a break. I _tried_ to be there for you, and you wouldn't let me. I _tried_ to hold on to you as long I could. Just give me a break, _please_." Sonny watched his Caribbean blue eyes fill with a pain Sonny had recognized as her own. The pain of loneliness. Of years of anxiety and regret. Things no teenager should have experience.

"Okay." She met his eyes, "Okay. Just go bond with them. Forget me." Chad watched her head out the front door, running a hand through her hair. He took a step forward to go after her and pull some cheesy stunt but his mother ran into the kitchen, holding onto Alex.

"He looks just like you!" She beamed and bounced him on her hip. Alex stared at his dad, trying to be upset and angry. But he had waited for this day for three years of his life. He didn't think of it much his first year of life. And it was a rare thought for his second year. But when he turned three, he was desperate to meet his father. "Come on! Who wants to play pinochle?"

"Mom, we're not gambling." Chad scolded and looked at his son with something that was rare in the old Chad Dylan Cooper. Admiration. Of a four year old.

"Fine." She sighed and looked behind her, pushing open the swinging door, "He said no. How 'bout Go Fish?" Chad stared at her like she had dropped from space.

"I wanna play pinochle," Allison cried, running out with a deck of cards.

"You know how to play pinochle?" Chad raised his eyebrows and bent down to her eye level. She scrunched up her face as if the idea was ridiculous and tapped his nose.

"Course not. Mama said you'd teach us when we were older." She laughed.

"When did she tell you that?" Chad asked hopefully. If Sonny had actually said that then she had always planned on coming back to Hollywood. He might still have a chance with her. Allison crossed her eyes in thought and stared at the ceiling.

"Yesterday. I'm a _whole_ day older!" Allison cheered and ran back through the singing door with a huge grin caked on. Chad stared after her and looked at his mother questioningly.

"She obviously gets her cleverness from Sonny." His mom smirked and carried Alex through the door. Chad stood up to full height and followed after his mother. He felt his heart leap at the thought of spending time with _his_ kids for possibly a whole day.

Allison shuffled the cards in her small hands, sticking them between each other and dropping a few of them. Chad sat down next to her and bit his lip. These were the things he had imagined and knew he had missed. Alex yelled accusingly at Chad's mother as she poked his ear again. They both laughed and his mother looked over at him.

"Okay." Allison straightened the deck, "One for you." She placed a small red card in front of her grandmother, "One for you." In front of her brother. She pulled out another card and it landed face-up in front of Chad, "One for you."

"Everyone saw it," Chad laughed. Allison grinned evily and flipped the card on its face.

"There. No one can see it now." His mom laughed and watched Allison passing out cards, sometimes sneaking two in front of Chad to make it difficult for him. "Ready?" She looked at everyone and hid her smile with her seven cards. Chad counted his cards and recounted them. His shoulders slumped but he didn't say anything to Allison.

"Daddy," Chad blinked up at Alex, taken off guard by the title, "You have thirteen cards." Chad's mother pressed her fist to her mouth and bit her tongue, trying not to laugh at her son's poor fortune.

"Yeah, well," he tried to come up with a good comeback and bit his lower lip, "You only have seven. The best players _always_ get thirteen."

Alex seemed to think about this for a second and stared at Allison. She shrugged and opened her mouth to start the game but Alex stopped her, "I want thirteen cards."

Allison blinked at him and said, "Why? You only need seven." She insisted, ignoring him and opening her mouth again.

"Because daddy has thirteen cards. I wanna be just like daddy." Chad smiled to himself and stared at his cards. Alex started counting out numerous more cards than thirteen and stared at them. Chad leaned over and pulled out five cards, sticking them at the bottom of the deck. Alex smiled and added the cards to his hand.

"Okay, finally," Chad's mother huffed. She stopped when Allison leaned over and pulled out six more cards to add to her own hand. Claire, Chad's mother, stared at the trio and sighed, "Now I'm left out." She pulled out more cards.

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

Chad ducked behind the couch and held his water gun up by his head. He snuck around the back of the couch and paused to check if the coast was clear. No noise was heard throughout the house and it made him almost nervous. His heart fluttered.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Chad called melodically, hoping someone would jump out. "I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna get ya. I'm gonna be your best friend." He smiled at a flash of dirty blonde passing by the bar stools. "Got ya." He ran out and squirted at the little boy.

"No!" Alex waved his hands, trying to block his head. Chad laughed and was about to declare victory when Allison popped out and aimed at him with a side-shot. He thought she looked like a professional assassin.

"I win." She smiled and squirted the two boys. They ran for cover in the kitchen and she chased after the pair as fast as she could. Chad burst out the back doors and ran through the lawn. Alex tripped on his shoelace and fell on the lush green. He rolled over on his back and stared at the sky. Allison jumped on him and squirted him in the ear.

They both laughed and Alex tried to flip her, trying his best to stop her. Allison pushed her brother down and pointed the water gun at him. "Say it."

Alex shook his head and tried to push her off. Chad sat down in the grass six feet away and watched them curiously. He wanted to know what they were talking about and how Alex couldn't flip her.

"Say it," she threatened, raising her eyebrows. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head, "Say it!"

"Fine! Uncle!" Alex whined and easily pushed her off. She smiled and aimed at Chad, squirting him on the chest. He stared down at the wet spot and laughed.

"You three are such children!" Claire called from the doorway. Chad squirted at her and dropped his hands on his knees. She laughed and disappeared again.

"Daddy," Alex crawled over to his father, "Why did mommy leave?" Allison sat down next to Alex and ran her fingers through the blades of grass, trying to find any squirming bugs or worms. Chad blinked up at the sun and thought about his day so far. The only bad thing was Maya showing up at his door at eight in the morning with a glass of sparkling cider and some sob story.

"She had something to do." Chad lied through his teeth. Alex nodded and pulled up a blade of grass. He dropped it in Alli's hair and laughed.

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

"Pass the icing." Alex requested, pushing his sister's shoulder. She glared at him but tossed the can his way.

"Are you kidding me?" Chad looked at his son with a straight face. Alex's face colored and he was about to push the tub away until his father broke into a smile. "I do the same exact thing." Alex smiled back and pried the cap off. He swiped a butter knife through it and ran the icing over his bread.

"You two are nasty." Allison scrunched up her nose and tried to squirt mustard on her sandwich.

"Have you ever tried it?" Allison shook her head in disgust, "Then you have to." Claire expected Chad to say that then-how-do-you-know-you-don't-like-it line and wipe icing on her face like he had done to her when he was five. She was surprised when he opened her bread and swiped his own knife across, leaving a thick spread of icing. Allison gasped as Chad closed the bread and held it out to her.

Alli looked at the sandwich unsurely, then at her father and she trusted him. She took the snack and bit down on the bread. She scrunched her nose up and stopped chewing. "That's nasty." Chad rolled his eyes and laughed.

"Whatever," Alex stuck his tongue out and proceeded to take a bite of his own sandwich, "You're the weird one. Me and daddy are normal because _we_ do the same thing." Alli rolled her eyes.

"Come on. To the couch." Chad picked up Allison's plate and led the two to the couch in the living room. Alex dropped his plate and dove onto the couch, stopping Allison from sitting down. She gasped and stomped her foot.

"Daddy!"

Chad watched her smack him in the head and sit on top of him. He laughed and stared down at the icing-smudged sandwich laying on the carpet. "Alex."

The twins stopped fighting and turned to him. Alex smiled nervously and covered his mouth with a pillow. Allison laughed at him and punched him in the thigh, "Dead leg!" Alex glared and pushed her off of him. He looked down at the sandwich and back at his father.

"Fine; I'll pick it up."

"Are you going to make a new one?" Chad raised his eyebrows and watched Alex drag his right leg over to the mess. He pushed the sandwich onto the plate and glanced up at his father questioningly.

"I never said that." Alex stood up and shrugged over to the cushioned couch. Chad stared at him with his brow furrowed as he glanced from one twin to the next. Alex took a bite from the sandwich, "It's still clean." Chad pursed his lips and sat down.

"You're just gonna let him eat that?" Alex propped her fist on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

He looked at them both, "Would your mother let him?"

"Depends. If it drops on his bedroom floor, then no." Alex narrowed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her. She just smirked, "But anywhere else in the house is okay." Chad glanced at the floor and shrugged, deciding it was clean enough.

"So, tell me what your lives are like." Chad looked up at Allison as he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Mommy doesn't like to talk about…" Allison started but was cut off by her brother.

"Momma works at the smoothie place. And she has gramma watch us after kindergarten." Alex smiled and finished of his sandwich.

"Wrong, as _always_." Allison smiled. Alex sneered at her and licked his fingers, "She works at the smoothie place _and_ the bakery and then gramma watches us at the house above the smoothie place. And usually Mr. Barker hates us because… well… we don't know why. No one understands him." She waved him off and bit into her ruined sandwich, almost forgetting about the icing. Chad stopped eating and tried to listen to them.

"And then when momma gets off of work we eat pizza and go to bed." Alex commented and stared at his plate curiously.

"But we don't always eat pizza. Sometimes it's Spaghetti-O's. Or Chinese." Allison finished, nearly gagging on the sandwich. She pushed it over to her brother. He smiled and dug into the leftovers. She scrunched her nose up and pointed to the back of her throat.

Chad placed his sandwich back on his plate and suddenly didn't have an appetite. He thought back on the life he led when Sonny had disappeared and it was so much different then theirs and they needed a life like his. Spending all day doing whatever he wanted and buying everything needed and not needed. Even though he wished they didn't have to stay awake at night and think of what was going on with the other.

Still, something made Chad think that if Sonny really needed it, she would've come back to him for help. He didn't feel too guilty about it. When he really thought about it, it was her fault that she had such a rough life.

But he should've gone back. He should've been her 'knight'. He shouldn't have been so willing to give up on her and left her back in Wisconsin.

"Daddy?" He looked down at Allison and followed her gaze to Alex, who was now eating Chad's sandwich.

"A lot of icing," Alex commented, forcing the food down, "But its good. It tastes really sweet." He smiled. Icing caked on his cheek and nose. Chad stretched the edge of his sleeve and wiped it over his son's face.

"You guys are gross." Allison said, heading back into the kitchen for a snack. "Hey, daddy, is there anything we can play with?"

Chad stood up and followed her footsteps, "I think there's a park down the road. Or maybe we could go swimming?"

Alex jumped up and ran behind him, "Pool!"

"Nuh-uh; park. You know we can't swim!" Allison reasoned and scavenged through the fridge. Alex stuck out his lower lip and blinked up at his father. Chad inhaled deeply and glanced from his son to his daughter for the umpteenth time that day.

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

**It'll continue next chapter, but this is ten pages and it seemed really long. I don't know if it's any good but I feel good about finally giving you a long chapter. Tell me if you prefer short or long chapters. Review please.**


	13. You say that like it's a BAD thing

Chad sat on the park bench and tried to act like a normal dad that you would see every day at a park. Apparently, he was doing a bad job. Allison pounded on Alex; Alex beat up Allison and they came back to him smiling. Chad would just laugh and send them off to play. Okay, so he wasn't the most protective dad and he probably wouldn't get an award but he figured that Sonny expected worse.

Alex ran up screaming and pressing his fists to his eyes, "There's sand in my eye! Daddy, get it out!" Chad moved Alex's hands and gently forced his eyes open. A thin black eyelash was resting on the rim of his eye. Chad looked around the park and found a water fountain.

"Come on," he let go of his eye and held his arm, leading him to the fountain. Alex rubbed his eyes and looked up at Chad with his one good eye. Chad wet the hem of his new shirt and tilted Alex's head up. He opened his eye and quickly dabbed the eyelash onto his shirt. Alex blinked and smiled before running off to his sister.

Two women in their mid-twenties were watching Chad curiously with eyebrows raised and grips tightening on their strollers. Chad gave a short wave like _hey-I-do-this-everyday-and-I-know-it-looks-odd-but-I'm-still-cool_ and flashed a Chadtastic smile. They both hurriedly pushed their young children away from the odd man.

"Alex, get off your sister!" Chad yelled to the twins as Alex sat on her back. Allison flailed her arms evily and kicked sand up. Chad sprinted over and tried to calm Allison down while pulling Alex off. If you were to take a picture or freeze this frame then you would have the poster-perfect picture for the most dysfunctional family outing. Scratch that. Just the most dysfunctional family.

And the caption would be something humorous like: _This is the average American family. It's why we're so great, you know?_

Or: _Aren't you glad you aren't these guys?_

Chad held Alex to his side, not allowing his feet to touch the ground, while holding Allison away from him. Allison surged towards her brother and Chad locked his arm on her forehead. She continued to try and claw her brother. Alex stuck out his tongue and taunted her.

Chad sighed and allowed them to waste their energy. He watched cars pass by in the streets and felt his face turn a feverish red when a hot pink convertible stopped at the light. The top was down and two crazy women were waving their arms and singing to the song on the radio. Chad snatched up Allison and hid behind a bush.

The woman in the passenger seat paused to look over at the park. Her dark brown hair framed her face gently. The other was a wild blonde with hair even more perfect than his own. "Mommy!" Alex ran from behind the bush and waved at her. Chad instinctively stood up to go after him and caught Sonny's eye. She raised an eyebrow.

He pointed from himself to their son and back to himself fluently. The caterpillar on the bush suddenly seemed a lot more interesting. He glanced down and pointed at the ground, sinking behind the plant. Allison found her opportunity for revenge. She ran out and tackled her brother, managing to pin his arms on the grass. He squirmed and gave up almost immediately. She smiled.

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

Chad tugged on the floaties, trying to make them secure on Allison's arm, but they wouldn't budge past her elbow. He sighed, defeated. "Alright. I'm going to get some butter. You stay put. Don't mess with your brother?"

"You bet'cha," she smiled.

He studied her face for a moment and decided that she was lying but he didn't say anything. He just pursed his lips and went back inside his house. In the kitchen, he scavenged through the fridge until he found a stick of butter. He continued looking for some snacks, finding nothing but a beer that his dad had left and a tub of pistachio ice cream for his mom. He thought of bringing both out and laughed at his absurdness.

As he passed back through the living room with leather furniture and exotic wood desks and tables, the phone let out a double beep. Then a loud repetitive ring filled the room. He switched the stick of butter to his left hand and answered, "Yellow?"

"I'm not a can of paint, Chad." Tawni said snootily into his ear.

"Ah, okay," he mocked and smiled to himself. He loved getting on Tawni's nerves. She growled into the receiver and shifted the phone to her other ear. Chad began to tune her out.

"Did you feed the twins?" she listened for an answer. Chad realized there was a pause and quickly responded, not sure of what she had said.

"Yeah."

"Good. What are they doing right now?" Tawni said, waving Sonny away from the phone.

"Mhm." Chad nodded and started peeling the greasy paper wrapper off of the butter stick. Alex screamed out by the pool and Chad stole a glance. Allison had pushed him in, which he luckily was wearing his floaty arms. "Allison, don't push your brother." he called to them.

Tawni had a feeling Chad wasn't really listening to her. She decided to test him, "So, Sonny's getting married." She said casually enough.

"Yeah, that's great," Chad said with little emotion, just feeding her random answers.

"Yeah, and I choked on a whole watermelon yesterday. Tried to swallow the giant melon in one bite." She bit her lip to stop herself from giggling and gagging. She was extremely allergic to just the smell of watermelon. Or that's what she told everyone. She actually just hated the fruit.

"Ah, okay. Great," he walked out to the backyard, deciding the phone call wouldn't be so short. He held the butter out to Allison and allowed her to figure out what to do by herself.

"Chad, you're not even _listening_ to me!" She cried menacingly.

"Yeah. I know, right?" he stared at Alex curiously as he tried to swim to the bottom of the pool. It didn't work. Chad's pool was surrounded by a black netting to keep out the bugs. It was an in-ground pool surrounded by tile that scooped down like a giant bowl and then cut down like a cliff. It was like he had captured the beach in his back yard. Grass surrounded the netted area and stopped at the guest house at least fifty meters back.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice came on the line.

"Hey, Sonny," he smiled. Allison stood at the edge of the tile and peeked into the deep water. Chad jokingly pushed her in. Alex laughed and swam over to his soaked sister.

"What are you guys doing?" Sonny asked. Chad tried to make up words that would form sentences, but it had been so long since he had spoke to Sonny over the phone and he started to feel like they were rebuilding some connection. "Hello?"

"Huh? Oh," he felt his face flush red, "We're just swimming."

"They can't swim."

"I'm teaching them," Chad sat down in a poolside lawn chair and watched them play around.

"You can barely swim for yourself," Sonny said, completely serious. Both of them new that wasn't true. He could swim just fine.

"Ha ha," He chuckled dryly, "Good one."

"Just don't let them drown or I'll make your death look like an accident," she threatened. Chad smiled half-heartedly and then laughed.

"That was even better," he smiled. There was silence on the other end, "You were kidding, right?" there was a brief pause and then a long dial tone filled his ears. Chad hung up and looked at the twins, "Hey, why don't we just go inside and watch a movie?" he offered almost nervously.

**Hey, I finally put some humor in this story. Dry, cliché humor, but it was humor! So, how has your day gone? Review? :)**


	14. You'll be the death of me

Sonny stared at Tawni. "I'm worried about them."

"Why?" she looked around at the different shops, searching for something fun to do. Nobody important or even mildly handsome seemed to be out today. All the shops were filled with tourists and wannabe celebrities.

"Because they're with Chad. They're going to die."

Tawni laughed and pointed at a girl dressed like Miley. Her hair was dyed a terribly dark brown and one of her eyes was brown. She was holding her cheekbone, frantically searching for her dropped color-contact. "I love Hollywood."

"Tawni this is serious!" Sonny cried.

"I know," she said, nose scrunched up at the window, "look at the manicure. It's gorgeous! I need to know where she had that done."

"Tawni!"

"Huh?" the blond turned to her companion and smiled apologetically. "Sorry." Sonny rolled her eyes and stared out the window as Tawni drove along the road.

"They'll be dead by sunset."

"Oh, jeez. Have a little faith. Only _one_ might be on the verge of death. Chad can handle it," Tawni said, not focusing on her words or Sonny's expression. The brunette's eyes were as wide as saucers and she began yelling at Tawni to go to Chad's house immediately. She tried turning the wheel left and right and all Tawni did was shriek.

"Tawni!"

"Sonny, get your hands off," Tawni suggested hastily, trying to pry her off quickly before they crashed.

**Hey! This is the shortest chapter I've ever written! In my life! Sorry, but my mind went splat and I forgot what I was going to write about, so… filler chapter. Very short filler. Yeah. Sorry again.**


	15. All In or All Out

**Hah, I think I tricked you all. I know it's been a while since I updated, but if you didn't know, my current obsession is Percy Jackson. Sorry—those stories distracted me.**

**Anyways, you were expecting a crash. Let's see what happens.**

Sonny pounded on the front door, her hair in disarray as she waited for what seemed eternally for the cursed door to open. She considered smacking her face onto the window of the house and checking, having a mind-set that the house was in flames and her little boy was burying himself in the oven. She shuttered and slammed the side of her fist against the wood.

"Chad!" she cried, wishing he'd unlock the door.

Sonny pressed her ear up to the door. A muffled gunshot fired, point-blank and Sonny furrowed her brow. The sound paused, if only for a moment and someone was hollering bloody murder up to the heavens. Sonny's face contorted with worry and she slammed a fist onto the door. She called his name repeatedly, pounding on the door.

Tawni stood by her convertible, her fist pressed against her lips to bite back the tears. She wiped away her hair and a single tear that had escaped. The blonde bent over to examine her car door and burst into hysterics, sobbing about how terrible her life was. A long, grey scratch dented the paint and drug across the length of the door.

"This is your fault!" she cried pathetically at Sonny, knowing she wasn't listening to her either.

Sonny knocked on the door again and waited. The sound of metal sliding across wood was audible on the other side of the barrier. Sonny shoved the door open and stepped inside, coming face-to-face with her old best friend.

Chad gave a sly grin. "They're fine," he assured, hooking a thumb over his shoulder where the twins were watching a man directing his gun and adjusting a Kevlar vest.

"Chad, they're too young for that," she scolded, hurrying over to the television frantically. Sonny was surely becoming the paranoid mother that she never wanted to be. She was supposed to be her children's' best friend and their source of discipline. She was now their barrier on life, if you will. It was a good thing she worried and didn't allow things like that, but to assume that their own father could not do as much a good job as her was ridiculous. He had a paternal instinct somewhere, surely.

"You don't trust me, do you?" he asked, joking. But he wanted the honest answer from her.

"Of course I trust you," she told him, picking up Alex with the biggest grin on his face. "With a dog or maybe a goldfish."

Chad's shoulder's fell as he walked over to Allison and lifted her into his arms as she talked animatedly to Sonny, who didn't appear to really be listening. She rolled off the wonderful events of the day, dragging on and on about how amazing Chad was, but Sonny was clearly unaffected. "Well, I trust you."

"I've been taking care of them for four years. You'd better trust me," she shot back, cracking a smirk. She wasn't bitter for the lack of help—she had kicked him out of their lives—but if he wanted her to just throw them on his shoulders and walk away for more than a few hours, he was sadly mistaken. He couldn't take them away from her.

"That's not fair," he said evenly. He folded her into the dining room, where she set Alex down in a seat at the table.

She looked at him wearily, "I know. Sorry."

"No you're not," he said knowingly and set Allison on the floor. She joined her brother at the table. Chad watched Sonny cautiously as she pushed her hair back and stared at him evenly. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, but he didn't like it. Before she could speak, he started, "Why don't we go out?"

Sonny blushed awkwardly, her face contorting from its previous form. "Well, I just—what?"

"Just the two of us," he clarified, "as friends. Or on a date." He continued off of her confused expression. "For dinner."

"That… that sounds like a really," she offered a weak smile, "bad idea. Chad, I'm sorry but things can't work out between us."

"Why not?" he asked irritably. "Just as friends. We are friends, aren't we?"

Sonny looked deep into his eyes, and for the first time in a long time, she really saw the new Chad. He didn't act like it all the time, and sure he wasn't perfect. But he was trying. He strived for _her_ approval—something rarely done. "I don't know…"

"Give me a chance," he begged.

"That's what today was: a chance and I come home to my children watching CSI or FBI or whatever," she muttered, exasperated.

"Actually," he remarked snootily. "It was NCIS." She rolled her eyes and left the dining room with him hot on her trail. She slammed the front door behind him, noticing Tawni still desperately wiping at the scratch along her car door. Chad reached out and grabbed her wrist. "Hey."

"What?" she inquired, absolutely on the edge of her seat with anxiousness. Sometimes she just wanted to wrap her hands around his neck and squeeze until his eyeballs popped.

Instead of responding with words, he pulled her up to him and forced her to look into his eyes. She hesitated, her anger almost dissipating. She felt so awkward, uncomfortable at their closeness, like she needed her own space. She tried to squirm away from him nervously and push on his chest, but he held her firmly in place.

"Chad, let me go," she whimpered, almost afraid of him. The serene look on his face, the sincerity soothed her, but she needed freedom right that second.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked, narrowing his eyes questioningly.

"You made me love you," she whispered, giving up the battle to back away from him. She stared down at her hands on his chest, avoiding eye contact. He released his grip, but she didn't seem ready to move. She was fascinated by her hand placement. "I fell in love with you," she told him, meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, Sonny, I got that," he told her.

"I fell in love," she whispered, as it all became real to her. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't like he forced himself on her; she was completely willing. How could she have blamed him?

"Sonny, I'm willing to give us another chance," he said, completely serious as she dropped her hands and rubbed them together, "but you need to be all in or all out. I can't get hurt…" he trailed off.

Sonny nodded in understanding, still watching her hands in amazement. She opened her mouth, hesitating in response when the girl from that morning, Maya, ran up beside her from the neighboring property. She held a folded pair of boxers in her hand.

Tawni glared at her from her place but she didn't interfere.

"Chad, you left these at my house last week. I had my maid wash them for you," she beamed, glancing at Sonny, and held them out. "Lemony fresh, just for you."

Sonny's eyes trailed up to Chad's and her face was colored with disappointment.

"All out, Chad," she whispered, venomously. "All out."

**This story is beginning to revolve around Sonny and Chad's relationship, not just the twins, and is about to take a dramatic turn. No lemons, but be warned if you dislike the following—**

**Sonny and Chad dislike. **

**Sonny and Chad hate. **

**A Channy date (why are you reading this story?)**

**Maya and Chad together. **

**Maya in general. **

**And a surprising end.**

**Tootles, until my next update. I will try to make a shorter wait. I just got myself reinterested in this story.**


	16. Life Changing and Heart Breaking

**Oh crud, I hate vacations. I forgot what was coming next in the story. No doubt I'll come up with something new as I write this chapter and then on the next update I'll forget, but I'll try to give you something good.**

Chad stood in his yard, clutching his boxers and staring at the street, utterly alone. Maya had briskly walked back to her house, almost too pleased, after Sonny went back inside, no doubt to get the kids and go. He scratched his head, cursing his idiocy. He _had_ semi-lied to Sonny. She had technically only asked about the night where Maya had appeared in the kitchen, hadn't she? Or did she mean in general?

He had really gone to Maya's house that night with no purpose, but he had previously discussed his short, glamorous, and yet depressing life with her as her father was seemingly dating his mother. She wanted to get to know him even after the parental breakup. He was more than willing to just get the horridness off of his chest; he just needed to tell someone.

And then she went all seductress and he screwed up royally.

She had used his past against him—that was his official story. And maybe he didn't want Sonny back for anything other than a way to rid himself of that mistake. He wanted her forgiveness and he had simply confused that as a more intimate feeling. Because Sonny had made it quite clear only a moment before that no intimacy existed between them and probably never would.

He glanced down at the clothing in his hand and the realization that he was in public seemed to strike him. He hurried back towards his house and closed the door behind him. Inside, he became aware that the outside was a better place for him. Sonny was strutting through the house, grabbing toys and clothes and everything that belonged to her and was tossing them into a plastic bag. The look on her face wasn't hysterical or furious; it was deadly calm. He had seen his mother hold that look only when she was so immensely disappointed that she wouldn't speak to anyone.

"Alex," she called, not even glancing his way, "Allison. C'mon on; we're leaving."

Chad stood by the door and watched her grab the twins' hands and pull them towards the door. She barely acknowledged him as she opened the door. Chad hadn't even realized Tawni was still outside, whining about the scratch on her car door, until Sonny told her to get in the car because they were leaving as soon as possible. Chad followed her out to the porch, still holding the clothing and watched her loading every item into the trunk and the backseat.

And all he could do to stop himself from going after her was glance at Maya's house and remind himself that he had done this to himself.

He rubbed the back of his neck and returned to his house, gently closing the door behind him and resting his forehead on the wood. Sometimes he wished it was okay for a guy to just sit down and cry and eat ice cream until the hurt was gone and call up his best friend and blabber on for hours about the good and bad times.

Well no one ever said it wasn't okay…

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

Tawni stared at the pavement, the sun reflecting off in fragments and casting the light up into the sky again. She thought back on the old Chad, whipped and head-over-heels for the terrifyingly quiet girl in the passenger's seat. They were stuck together like glue, never leaving the other's side, making googily eyes and flirting up a thunderstorm with a tornado on the side. It was absolutely repulsive.

But now, it was a sight she honestly longed to see again. The pair hanging around each other, doing whatever it took to keep each other close. Oh she longed for that to come back, full circle. But something deep inside told her that it would never happen again.

_~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~~:*:~_

Sonny crossed her legs and stared out the car window, the scenery flying by. She couldn't say she was mad for what he had done. They had been separated, they didn't keep contact, and she had shoved him away. But that wasn't why disappointment and anger were coursing through her veins at a steady and rushing pace. He had lied straight to her face and didn't even flinch.

She remembered when they were friends and when they told each other everything and how the lies were always noticed because guilt would come to consume them. They couldn't keep secrets. Surprise parties failed, Christmas gifts were exposed, everything was open.

Now the doors had been closed and they weren't allowed past to see each other. The worst part for Sonny was finding the lie through that Maya girl. That was the reason her heart was heavy.

Sonny took a peak at her children only to see them both sitting on their heels, unbuckled, and facing the rear window. She felt a form of guilt that maybe it wasn't right to have taken them away again; it wasn't fair. Chad wasn't right for Sonny but their kids needed a father, especially Alex. He was what worried her the most. It was hard for a boy to grow up without a father, but Chad wasn't the right figure. Sleeping around and lying about it? She didn't want that exposure on her son. But what choice did she have?

That was when Tawni slammed on the brakes, knocking the kids back onto the two front seats, and Sonny turned her eyes on something purposeful and life-changing.

**Sorry it's short, but I think you should be getting excited. If you know what I mean, haha.**


	17. Endless Chances

**I'm working on amplifying the writing skills. I don't think I've improved much. Sorry for not updating as frequently as I'd like to. This chapter will be short and I guess significant.**

There was a function at work—some may call it destiny, some just pure luck. Sonny, however, preferred the term payback. Because _nothing_ could be sweeter than revenge. It was the best taste in her mouth at the moment as she stared at the man in the street, hulling himself away from the tipped motorcycle and yanking his sleek black helmet off.

He laid his head down on the street, breathing heavily. A witness ran onto the scene and bent over him, pressing two fingers to his neck and checking vitals. A doctor most likely. Sonny's eyes scanned over the two curiously. Both were well-toned and lean, one—the doctor—with short-trimmed blonde hair, the other with unruly black hair and a seductive tan.

Tawni hurried to roll down her window and called out to make sure he was alright. The witness looked over at the pair and nodded, turning back to pressing his fingers over anything that might prove a problem. The victim winced as his hand lingered over his left leg.

Sonny felt a twinge of guilt, the doctor standing maybe six feet tall.

He pulled out his phone and made a quick call, glancing at the street sign and giving the location to the emergency worker.

"What was he thinking?" Tawni burst, gripping onto the wheel. "Running into the street like that…"

"Tawni, he had the right-of-way," Sonny argued back, leaning in her chair and running a hand over her eyes. "Is everybody okay?"

Sonny's heart had finally slowed down considerably, blood no longer racing in her ears and fingers trembling. There were echoed reassurances and then an odd silence as they all sat, waiting for the police and paramedics to get on the scene.

Sonny wasn't one to be bothered or shaken by fate, and so when the man on the road raised himself onto his elbows and looked up at the car, she tried to remain unfazed. She tried and succeeded for the first few seconds and then her heart went into a whole new fluttering experience. His sea-green eyes reflected the sun's light and he looked at her—maybe only for a mere second, but it was enough. She was hooked.

"Right, Sonny?" Tawni tried, nudging her arm. Sonny barely glanced at her, eyes still captivated.

"Huh?" she heard sirens rumbling in the distance and grimaced.

"I said, we won't get charged, right?" Tawni reiterated evenly, nodding her head every few words with little acknowledgement. She felt herself getting agitated and simply looked at the road to clear her mind. She felt Sonny shifting beside her and, without a second thought, found that her eyes were trailing—bewildered—behind her companion, hurrying towards the two.

Sonny awkwardly stood over the man on the road and then tore her eyes away to look at the assisting pedestrian. "What's wrong?"

He barely gave her a once-over, favoring the man on the road with an arrogant way about him. He sniffed and turned to her, hands deep in his jean pockets. She found herself subconsciously glancing up and down at him, scaring herself. Because she liked what she saw.

"His leg is broken," the man stirred, tossing his head obnoxiously. "No thanks to your friend over there." Sonny looked to Tawni as he had gestured and shook her head.

"It was an accident," Sonny argued, turning her attention to the sour, and oddly attractive, stranger.

"It was unfortunate," he agreed, face twisted with feigned pity, "for you. This man should press charges."

"It—was—an—_accident_," she stressed, getting aggressive and anxious to really just pummel this man into the ground as a grease spot. She felt it refreshing to argue with a new stranger; she missed it.

"He had the right-of-way," the man shrugged, not caring what she was feeling, what was stirring up inside of her. "If I were him, you'd be dirt poor by now. Not suggesting that you have much to offer."

"You don't even know me," she defended, stepping dangerously close to him. "And he's not you; lucky us." Sonny felt more upset that this man hadn't recognized her from years ago, even while knowing that her appearance had been altered over the years. She also didn't completely enjoy the way he treated her as something lower than the dirt at his feet. It was so overrated.

The police pulled onto the scene, the ambulance in close second, and they made a beeline for the man lying on the ground, watching in an amused manner as the other two over him argued. The blonde man turned his back on Sonny and strolled away casually, speaking with a paramedic and police officer about what he had seen. She, all the while, stood, fuming.

The black-haired man was gingerly placed on a gurney, despite his protests, claiming he was fine. As they began to roll him away, he grabbed her arm, startling her. "Don't worry about it."

And he was gone, in the ambulance, sirens blaring, lights flashing, Sonny staring.

Chad's luck, however, had gone even further downhill, possibly off of a cliff and into the deep end of the ocean as Maya came over after watching Sonny leave. He was all but tempted, and still refrained as best he could. Maybe he was hopeful, possibly stupid, but he felt that he could still fix what was happening between him and his first love.

"Oh, come on," she lulled, sitting on his couch as in her own home. She waved her hand at him leaning against the opposing wall, keeping a great distance between them. "It'll be fun."

"No," he managed, straining to not look at her fully for fear of losing himself. "I mean—I'm good."

Refusing denial, she slunk her way towards him, batting her lashes as best she could to stay in the same state of mind. She ran her hand down his arm and moved closer to him. She made her move to kiss his cheek when he grabbed her arms, albeit roughly, and started leading her to the door.

"I said _no_," he pushed her outside and slammed the door, leaning his back on it and trying to breathe properly. His eyes closed involuntarily and he sighed.

He wondered what Sonny was doing.

**Eh, no clue where this chapter came from. My brains fried from standing by fireworks, so my writing isn't very 'superb'. Happy New Year.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: To all my dear, sweet, lovingly faithful reviewers,**

**This story, effective immediately, unless decided otherwise, will be placed on HIATUS. I realize that this is against the rules, but I felt I owed you all an explanation and I hope you don't report, for this chapter will be deleted upon the continuation.**

**You may ask why I am suddenly holding off. If you would like to know, I'm writing what will probably escalade into a trilogy, but for now is a story that is like venting and revenge. **

**I know—wow, high fiving Jesus, that's really immature. When you read this story, it may help you understand, it may not.**

**My muse: my lying, but sweet, boyfriend. Humph, lying and sweet don't belong in the same sentence… Let's try this. My boyfriend's really sweet to me. However, he's a compulsive liar about what I consider to be important. Did I mention he broke a promise?**

**I bet you don't care, I wouldn't. But it's a heads up for a story that is consuming all of my thoughts. I would feel terrible writing a chapter that doesn't blend well with what's happened so far, and so I'm going to get this out of my system.**

**Thank you for your consideration and cooperation.**

**Seriously, **_**please**_** don't report because this message is only temporary.**

**My story: **_**Exposure**_**.**

**Rating: T**

**Characters: Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase**

**World: Books, AU (Alternate Universe)**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
